The Future Warrior's Next Journey
by SSJ Lone Wolf
Summary: The Future Warrior after getting transported to a new universe has to do everything in his power to find his best friend while keeping out of the way of the Justice League who want answers as to who he is. why can't they leave him the hell alone and let him do his mission in peace? Post Xenoverse one, Pre Xenoverse two.
1. Arrival of the Future Warrior

**The Future Warriors** **N** **e** **xt** **Journey** **(Updated)**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Xenoverse or Young Justice in anyway Shape or form. The only thing I own is my oc Saiyan Warrior.**

* * *

 **Universe Three, Watchtower, Earth Orbit, Sol System, 2005**

In the orbital station known as the Watchtower orbiting the planet known as Earth, home to the race known as Humans and a few other species of the galaxy that had come to see it as their home. It was also the headquarters of the Justice League. A group of humans and non-humans that had dedicated their lives in protecting the citizens of Earth from all threats, some were simply regular humans that used their skills and technology to fight crime, while others were classified as Meta-Humans that had various powers and of course their were non humans who had powers that seemed god-like to the people of Earth.

The Trinity of the League, the Kryptonian Kal-El, better known as Superman to the world, the Amazon Princess Diana Prince, better known as Wonder Woman and finally the vigilant of Gotham, the Batman, a simply human who used brains rather the brawn to deal with his enemies. That's not to say that he didn't rough up the criminal of Gotham as he often did to strike fear into their hearts but he simply couldn't compete against the likes of Zod, Darkseid or Super Boy Prime without prep time.

As they three pesto leaders of the League were leaving the conference room after discussing the previous months, criminal activity such as if crime had lowered or increased in the last month and sorting out the pay checks for the other leaguers...what!? Just because they were heroes they still needed money to live on. The entire Tower began to shake violently, causing the three to hold on to the table.

"J'onn, report!"Batman demanded in his baritone voice he was known for as he pressed the side of his cowl to speak into the Watchtowers comms."Are we under attack?"

" _I am unsure, Batman._ I've picked up a strange source of energy _coming from the hanger of the watchtower_ " J'onn J'onzz replied telepathically , causing the three to hold their heads due to his telepathic powers always leaving them with small headaches. Once they all arrived they saw a red/black portal in the middle of the room that was shooting out electricity in every direction making the hero's jump back before it could hit them, as well as ripping the floor to pieces.

One of the heroes in the room was the Flash, the fastest man on Earth who was wearing a red Spandex costume that showed of his swimmer like build, which also covered every part of his body except his jawline, showing the bottom part of his face. This man was Barry Allen one of the first leaguers to join the League when it was originally formed after Earth's heroes joined up to defend Earth.

Next was the heroin known as Power-Girl, a nineteen year old Kryptonain who came from alternate time line/universe after the crazed Kryptonain, Super-boy Prime destroyed it in hopes of finding his universe before she arrived in this universe with her best friend and changed her name from super-girl to power-girl due to knowing that the version of her from that universe would take the mantel once she arrived on Earth.

Power-Girl or known to her friends as Karen Starr, the CEO of Starrware Industries. She had bright blonde hair that was styled in a bob cut with a few bangs loose across her forehead, bright blue eyes that had black mascara around them, a heart shaped face with a light skin complexion, a small button nose, full pink lips and stood 5'11. She was wearing a white long sleeve leotard that clung to her body, showing of her rather large bust not that the hole in the chest didn't do anything to hide them, the leotard showed of her toned stomach thanks to the power that she received from the Earth's yellow sun, blue gloves that went up to her forearms.

Around her waist was a golden belt, across her shoulders was a red cape that went down to her thighs and was held by a golden bit of rope and a golden buckle. Due to her wearing no tights, her long legs were visible, showing of her wide hips and blue boots that went up to her calves.

Next was a man wearing mostly a green leather outfit that showed of his lean build that he had gained after years of training, he was also wearing a green hood that covered most of his face, showing his blonde beard, black eye mask and had a green bow and arrow on his back and stood 5'10. This man was Oliver queen the vigilantly of star city better known as Green Arrow.

Next was the Infamous Dark Knight, a man wearing a grey suit that showed off his years of training with a black bat symbol on his chest. A black bat cowl that showed his strong jawline, a black cape that went down to the floor, making it look like he had come out from the shadows, black gloves with three spikes, a yellow utility belt, black boot's and stood 6'2.. The Dark knight of Gotham or as he was known to only a select few Bruce Wayne.

Next was Superman, a Kryptonain with messy black hair, bright blue eyes that showed nothing but kindness, Tanned skin and stood around 6'3. He was wearing a blue spandex outfit that showed off his muscles that he gained from the solar rays from the yellow sun with a red S on his chest and yellow background, a red cape, red belt and red boots.

This man was Kal-El of Krypton or as he was known to his Friends Clark Kent. He was sent to earth as a baby before his planet blew up by his birth parents Jor-el and Lara-Van-El where he was found by the Kent's who decided to adopt the baby and name him Clark where he became the hero known as superman to the world being hope to everybody.

Next was the Amazon Princess Wonder Woman, a woman with long flowing raven black hair that flowed down her back like a river, Bright blue eyes, a small nose, full red lips, tanned skin and stood around 6'0. She was wearing a red corset with a silver W on the top part that revealed the top of her bust, black leather trousers that hugged her hip not leaving much to the imagination.

While she had her golden lasso of truth and her Amazon Sword on her hip. Her name was Diana Prince the princess of the Amazon's and one of the founding members of the Justice League. overall the Amazon warrior was considered one of the most beautiful women to ever walk the Earth...not that she cared about that, being blessed by the Greek Goddess Aphrodite was bound to make her look beautiful after all.

Finally was the Martian Manhunter. He had green skin, glowing red eye's, narrow face and stood around 6'1. he was wearing a blue cape with red seems over his shoulders closed together with two gold buckles, a black body suit with red straps over his chest making an X and red belt and black boots with red lines. His name was J'onn J'onzz a Martian from Mars who had come to Earth years ago to warn the hero's of an invasion and since then came to see Earth as his home.

Finally after what seemed like hours of waiting, the tower stopped shaking and out of the portal a body came shooting out flying passed the hero's before sliding across the floor leaving a bloody trail as he landed face first on the cold hard floor. As soon as the unidentified person collided with the floor, the portal disappeared as if it had never been there to start with, leaving a group of shocked/surprised heroes.

The room remained silent as they all exchanged glances with each other, clearly all confused about the turn of events that had occurred. The Dark Knight Batman shook himself out of his daze and went over to the body while taking out a batarang encase the person tried anything but with the amount of blood on the floor he honestly doubted he would even be up for a fight.

Once he was next to him, Bruce rolled him over carefully, not wanting to hurt him any more then he already was. Once Bruce had turned him onto his back, he saw that the person was a teenager around seventeen years of age, had long raven black hair that went past his shoulder blades, tanned skin with some stubble and if he had to guess he stood around 6'5. The teen was wearing some strange sleeveless armour that had red shoulder straps, stomach padding and thigh guards, it also showed off his muscular arms and part of his chest, red wrist bands, black leggings and black pointed boots with red tips.

The Caped Crusader put his fingers on the boy's neck to check for a pulse which he luckily had, if barely. Just looking at him, Bruce could see he was lucky to be alive as he had cuts down most of his body, blood running down the side of his face and could see that he had a few broken bones, either from a battle or the effects of the portal.

"Superman!" The Dark Knight called over to the Man of Steel who came sprinting over only to winch at the condition of the young teen, he couldn't of been much older then his cousin Kara who was currently on patrol in metropolis.

"Do an X-ray on him" Batman ordered the Kryptonian.

Clark doing as he was told and did the X-ray and what he saw wasn't pretty. Broken bones, Tore muscles, internal bleeding, broken ribs and an inch away from his heart was what looked to be a blast from some energy. Clark picked him up as gently as he could but the screams from the teen made everybody winch as they could hear the amount of pain he was clearly in as Clark walked passed the others making winch at the broken and bloody body of the teen.

Superman took the boy into the medical room, Where he had brought a healing chamber from his fortress of solitude to heal the injury's of any of the League should they be badly injured. Which would heal them much quicker then anything they had on earth and was hoping to mass produce them on in the future for mankind.

Batman came Into the room after him and walked over to the machine. Pressing a few buttons making the door open so Clark could put the boy in the tank and strapped the breathing mask on him. After pressing the button again, the door closed with it filling up with green liquid that should heal him within a few days as it had to fix his bones.

" What could of happened to the boy, To get in such a state?" Diana asked as she walked over to look at him in the tank as he watched his begin to breath slowly.

"I don't know but from what I've seen from my X-Ray vision. He's lucky to be alive as he's was blasted by some kind of energy near his heart." Kal-El replied to the Amazon princess as he looked over at the Teen in the healing chamber. Looking over at the control panel, he saw that his race didn't come up...clearly he didn't belong to a race that had ever been seen before.

"Who is he though?" Flash asked out loud as he stood beside Superman and crossed his arms."Looks like he was in a fight with a pissed off sups."The scarlet speedster joked making Clark shake his head at his friend wit.

"I know he's a warrior,"Diana commented as she looked at him,"I can tell that by just looking at him. Plus the scars he on his arms….he didn't get those from falling over and grazing his arm." Diana stated as she looked at the teen and had to admit he looked rather handsome in a sort of primal kind of way.

"The better question we should be asking ourselves if can we trust him" Batman stated as he looked at the teen with a calculating glare." Who's to say that his intentions are good? He could be be a potential threat to the planet. We also have no idea if he has powers of his own or who he is for that matter."

"Oh come on Bruce! Give the kid a chance, you got eyes haven't you? Look at the state that he's in." Green Arrow told the Dark-Knight who frown behind his cowl at the Archer at the nativity of the emerald archer,"Your being paranoid like usual."

"I'm being "logical" here."The worlds greatest detective said matter of factly as he glared at Oliver. "He could have possibly have enough power to hurt/injure the League's heavy hitters like Superman, Power-Girl, Wonder Woman and Super-Girl…. Until we can determine "who" or "what" he is and how powerful he truly is, then we must treat him as an omega threat." Bruce said to them all blankly, He was simply doing what he had to do to keep Earth safe..they couldn't afford to be kind to a potential villain.

"Well I think that we should give him a chance. He's done nothing wrong, Bruce. you saw how he arrived here, I doubt that he willingly asked to arrive in the Watchtower….we'll wait until he recovers then if he able, we'll ask him some questions."The Man of Steel told everybody in the room.

"It'll be better to leave him in some discomfort, he'll be more willing to answer our questions, let something slip up." Bruce told the Kryptonain with no remorse whatsoever.

"By the gods! He's not our prisoner, Bruce." Diana told him while frowning slightly at her friend. He was a good man at heart but he was too paranoid for his own good."He a young man that been serverly injured, just take a look at him for yourself."

"We'll return in a few hours." Bruce said ending all conversation between them before he left the room in silence like the good little ninja he was. The others simply shook their heads or rolled their eyes at the Dark Knight, he was simply to paranoid for his own good, sure they could understand his reasoning due to the suffering he had been through in his life...they just didn't agree with it.

"I guess he's right….still, I'll stay here to keep an eye on out guest."Diana told her friends/comrades.

"Are you sure? I don't mind…."

"I would of offered if I didn't want to now would I? I'm sure Metropolis needs it's Superman, off you go."Diana told the Man of Steel who gave her a small smile before he left with Power-Girl to head down to Metropolis to meet with Kara...possibly see Lois if he had the opportunity.

* * *

A few hours later the league were all back into the medical room where the teen was still recover in the pod. The Dark Knight meanwhile looked down at the medical report that was in his hand, he didn't like what he was seeing either. From what the reports were telling him then the boys cells were not only healing from the chamber but also improving drastically, it was almost similar to Doomsday ability to never die the same way twice. Deciding to withhold the information for himself to store away for a later time, Bruce pressed the button to drain the tank. Clark then grabbed the teen before sitting him on one of the beds only to hear him mumble in his sleep.

"Hmm yeah right there." He giggled getting the female members of the League to gain pink cheeks at what he was implying in his sleep."Pour that maple syrup all over my pancakes, hehehehehe" He said with a giggle sleepily getting Flash and a few others to laugh at him.

"He sounds really evil there, Batman. Good thing we woke him up early before he caused trouble" Karen mocked the Dark-Knight getting a low growl from him.

"Wake him up." Bruce barked at Clark who nodded, already used to dealing with his friends attitude before he gently shook the teen awake….unfortunately for them the teen didn't react well to it as his eyes snapped open, revealing pupil-less black eyes before he smacked Superman in the chest with the palm of his hand knocking him away and into Karen who hadn't expected for her cousin to be taken out so easily which prevented her from moving out of the way as Clark smacked into her, causing both to go flying into the wall.

Diana saw what teen did to her friend and quickly charged at him with her sword drawn before she swung it down, only for him to stop it with a single finger much to her astonishment and shock that a single finger stopped a sword strike, as were the other member of the League. The finger itself was coated in some-kind of thin yellow energy that was barely visible.

Diana while still flabbergast failed to see him raise his knee into her stomach...hard, causing her to gasp in pain, as well as winding her, before she could react, he place his palm on her stomach before she was assaulted by a yellow ball of energy that was no bigger then a baseball, which in turn exploded on her stomach causing her corset to rip to pieces and her flesh to burn as she was flung across the room.

Barry gritted his teeth as he saw the three heavy hitters of the League, sure Clark and Karen wasn't taken out due actually fighting him but that was besides the point. Sprinting forward, the Scarlet speedster began to run circles around the unknown teen, in hopes of cutting of his air supply to take him down, as he was running however he was grabbed by the throat before he was lifted into the air and then slammed into the ground, causing the entire room to shake as Barry's body smashed into the floor, leaving a huge human sized dent in the floor.

The Flash meanwhile felt like he had been broken in two as he laid motionlessly on the floor and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The teen looked up when he felt something hit against him. Looking down onto the floor, he saw four bat shaped object on the ground. Looking up he saw a human dressed like a bat, grabbed a gun from his hip before firing it at him with a grappling hook shooting out of it that wrapped around his arm.

Seeing what he was trying to do, the unknown teen yanked his arm back, causing the Dark Knight to be flung towards him before he was grabbed around the throat by him and then smashed against the wall, causing another dent in the wall, Bruce was pulled out of the dent before he was slammed back against the wall, his armour could only protect him against so much, the process was repeated a few times before the teen finally stopped. Bruce was pretty sure that he had a few bones broken but nothing he couldn't handle.

"Where is she!?" The Teen growled, speaking for the first time as he applied more pressure to his throat, making the Caped Crusader claw at the hands to get him to release him...to no avail.

"Who are you talking about?" Bruce wheezed out as his vision began to go black from the pain of the broken bones and from the lack of air that was going into his lungs.

"Don't lie to me!"The Teen roared at the Dark Knight,"Towa! You must be working with her, it's the only logical explanation!"

"I've never heard of this "Towa" until you mentioned her name."Bruce wheezed out which only seemed to piss the unknown alien off.

"You expect me to believe that? I followed her through that portal and I woke up here. I don't think that is a coincidence….do you?" The teen snarled at him.

Climbing to her feet, Diana looked down at the damage that the teen had done to her corset that left a nasty hole in it, her burnt skin was beginning to heal thanks to her healing factor. Looking up her eyes narrowed once she saw the teen strangling Bruce, so grabbing her sword that was next to her, she prepared to strike him in the back but before she could, Bruce raised his hand to stop her making her grit her teeth.

"When you arrived here you were heavily injured after you fell from the portal. We brought you here to heal your injures. When you arrived it was only you and only you." Bruce told him making the teen look at him for a few moments before letting go of his throat, with the Dark Knight dropping to the floor and rubbed his throat and breathed the air greedily.

"Damn it! I need to find that bitch,"The teen sneered to himself before turning on his heel and prepared to leave, only for Superman and Power-Girl who were back on their feet blocked the door and had their arms crossed over their chest, indicating that if he wanted to go through the door then he would have to go through them.

The Teen sensed their power and smirked discreetly. They were rather powerful compared to regular humans but nothing that he or the other Z-Warriors couldn't handle, the male with an S on his chest had a power level of 35'000, the blonde had a power level of 28'000, the raven haired woman had a power level of 31'000 and the man dressed like a bat only had a power level of 10. **(1)**

"We can't allow you to go anywhere until you answer our questions."The Man of Steel told the teenager in a commanding tone making him scoff at the naive fool. Clark meanwhile was slightly surprised at how much a simple palm thrust had hurt...of course he was taken of guard but still.

"And you think you can stop me?"The raven haired teen scoffed at the Man of Steel who frowned at him,"I haven't got time to play twenty questions with you, Towa out there and I need to find her."

"Who is this Towa you speak of?" Diana questioned him as she held the sword tightly in her hand, prepared to strike him down if he attacked them again.

"None of your concern, woman. This is time patroler business and you're interfering with it."

"Look maybe if you tell us who she is we can help you." Karen suggested to him to him while Jo'nn tried to enter his mind to discover who he was.

"You've been trying to do that since you entered the room….can't you see it's pointless by now?"The Teen asked the Martian sarcastically before turning his attention back to the blonde bombshell. "She is my enemy. It is as clear as that."

"Why are you after her though. What has she done wrong and what is this Time Patroler mean." Batman asked him as he held a batarang.

"She has committed crimes for tampering with time. Tried to change the correct time line and tried to return the demon realm but….the reason I want her is because she controlling my best friend and partner."

"Controlling?" Bruce asked him.

"Dark magic. You do whatever the user wants you to do….you know what your doing is wrong and you try everything in your power to stop yourself but you can't stop yourself. Your simply a passenger along for the ride."

"Talking from experience?" Karen asked him.

"None of your business, hag."

"Hag!"

"You heard me didn't you blondy?"The teen said nonchalantly and before he knew it, Karen had appeared in front of him with the two banging heads together with lightning appearing between the two aliens, the others meanwhile wondered how it started between the two.

"Care to repeat that!?"Karen hissed at him that made him smirk at her which only made her simmer on the spot.

"What that your a hag!? How about you mind your own damn business about things that don't involve you!"

"Don't you know who I am!?"Karen roared at him as her teeth gritted together,"I'm..."

"A whore that doesn't know how to dress properly?"He shot back at her bluntly causing her face to redden and a look of feminine rage to appear and her eyes to glow red,"

"Why you…."

"How are you going to fight your friend and this _Towa_ if your still injured?" Superman quickly asked him as he pulled Karen back forcefully, while slightly annoyed at the teen for calling his cousin a whore. He watched as the raven haired teen reached into his armour and pulled out a small brown bag.

"Sensu bean." The teen said as he grabbed a green bean before swallowing on to which the League saw his muscles expand and before their very eyes his cuts healed.

"There all done now I need to find her before she makes an army of thralls." The teen stated only for Superman and Power-Girl to stand in his way." Oh fuck this." He said before he put two fingers on his forehead and disappeared from the Watchtower.

"Where did he go!" Bruce ordered making Clark and Karen use their X-Ray vision to search for him only to see that he was nowhere on the Tower.

"He's gone." Karen informed him making him growl before storing past the two Kryptonian who quickly moved out of Batmans way.

"Where are you going Bruce?" Diana asked him as he stormed out.

"He knocked Clark and you away in an injured state. If that bean has brought him back to 100% then who knows how much power he now has at his disposal. He needs to be stopped and brought in before he harms somebody."

"He said he's just looking for his friend. That Towa woman has him. He didn't seem to be lying from what I could tell by his heart beat. It was calm the entire time." Clark told him as he could respect somebody who was just trying to help a friend out.

"He is a danger to the planet and the people on it. Until we know for certain then he can not be allowed to have free reign and do what he feels like." Bruce told him before he left the room leaving the others while he headed for the hanger bay where the Bat-Wing was.

"So what do we do know?" Jo'nn asked the others once Batman had left.

"As much as I hate to admit it. Batman is right. We need to find him and bring him in." Diana stated to them getting them all to agree with her before they left to find the teen.

* * *

In new York city. Standing on top one of the many large skyscrapers that overlooked the city was the Saiyan warrior from Universe Seven known as the Future Warrior or to his friends he was simply known as Son Bardock, The son of the low class saiyans Radtiz and Gula. He was the saiyan warrior that had destroyed the Demon God Demigra in the crack of time two years ago.

His friend and Partner, Trunks Briefs had been taken control of by Towa's dark magic. After the gruelling fight with Mira who had been upgraded with Bardock's own Saiyan cells allowing him to make his own SSJ form. He had managed to destroy him again before following Towa and Trunks through the portal. He wouldn't give up on his friend however. He would find him and knock the dark magic out of him before he did what he should of done two years ago….Kill Towa for good. She was nothing but trouble and would be for the of the Multi-verse to kill her for good. If those costume fools believed they could tell him what to do and tried to prevent him from finding his friend then they would be considered his enemy's and like the Warrior he was tried to be he would destroy them without mercy.

Shaking his head Bardocks shot into the sky to find somewhere to sleep for the evening until he could find the location of Trunks and Towa again. Hopefully they were on Earth as well otherwise he would need to take his journey into space look for his best friend.

* * *

 **(1) Now if Superman, Power-Girl and Wonder Woman had Ki then they would be able to destroy the planet but they don't. Now if Superman could get enough momentum and enough speed and shoot through the planet core than that way he could destroy the planet. Of course this isn't post or Pre Crisis Superman but rather one from a TV show which are always weaker compared to their comic book counterparts like the Clark from Smallville series.**


	2. The Team Meet the Warrior

**The Future Warriors Next Journey** **(Update)**

 **I do not own Dragonball Xenoverse or Young Justice in any way shape or form. They belong to their respectable owners. The only thing I own is my oc Son Bardock**

 **Now then. Time to answer some reviews from my loyal followers :)**

 **Deadragon42: As I said I'm not sure on the pairing just yet?**

 **Gsan8770: Thanks for the review and I'm really bad at doing power levels for DC characters so I won't put them down unless somebody gives a good idea at how strong they should be.**

 **KingSora3: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you like the Anti-Hero Valor as I thought that I would try my hand at an Anti-Hero story as I mostly write just plan hero Saiyan stories so I thought I would go a little different this time.**

 **Justus80: Yeah I have to agree with you there. Batman's paranoia causes more problems then it solves half the time. It always surprises me how everybody on the League just accept that as the norm. I mean I get he has trust issues but has he never thought of counciling.**

 **Matthew gemm: Thanks for the review and sorry about getting rid of the other story but I just couldn't not make it weird between Clark and Bruce being married and adopting a child in a different universe.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the Review. My Saiyan is tall for a reason and you will find out in the future. Now Valor will act a lot like Vegeta but have a few Goku like moments. As for God mode….you'll just have to wait and see :) now as I said for the pairing I'm still not sure just yet.**

* * *

 **Earth, Mount Justice, 2010, Universe Three.**

" _ **Team, we have a new mission for you.**_ " Red Tornado's monotone voice informed the teen super heroes better known as the Team, a group of teens that wanted to prove themselves to their mentors, the world and prove that they weren't just side kicks but heroes in their own right.

"So what is it this time?" Kid flash also known as Wally West to his friends who was the Nephew/Partner of the Flash asked the red android." If the baddies are interrupting my relax time, their gonna get it. So not cool." Wally complained with a huff as he crossed his arms over his chest.

" _ **No "baddies" are interrupting your relax time.**_ " Red tornado said to Wally getting the others to chuckle while Wally blushed in embarrassment at an android of all things mocking him. " _ **This will be a retrieval mission.**_ " the Android told the team as a video began playing on screen of various crimes ranging from robbery, assault, muggings that were all stopped by a blue blur as the cameras couldn't see who it was as they we're too fast.

"So who is it? And for what purpose are we retrieving them?" Robin the partner of the dark knight Batman asked as from the speed it could have been a Kryptonian or a speedster like Flash or Kid Flash.

"Is it a Kryptonian? I can see anybody else moving that fast?...well aside from Wally but he usually wears yellow, not blue" Miss Martian the niece of Martian man hunter asked the android while Superboy the clone of the Man of steel Superman just stood there with his arms crossed with a permanent scowl on his face. Super-boy wondered if it was a fellow Kryptonian on Earth then maybe they would train him in his powers as his "father" if you could call him that wanted nothing to do with Conner and tried to stay away from him as best as he could….something that only seemed to piss the clone off.

"I'll answer that." The Baritone voice of the Dark knight stated making the team turn to look at him and Superman, wonder woman walking towards them with Conner frowning at the Kryptonian who looked at his clone with some unease and tried not to make eye contact with him. Wonder Woman meanwhile rolled her eyes at the Man of Steel, surely he should of noticed that Conner wasn't like the other clones as Conner wasn't attacking him or trying to kill him.

"This " _person"_ showed up in the watchtower three months ago injured and bloody. We don't know much about him other then he is a Time patroler and arrived on earth after following after his fried who is being controlled by a woman known as Towa." Bruce said to the group who were watching the teen who had been recorded all over the world.

"Why are you telling us now?" Conner grunted out."If this guy wants to be left alone then why not leave him alone?"

"He's too dangerous to be left unchecked. When he arrived he managed to take down a few of the Justice League such as Superman, Wonder woman and myself while heavily injured effortlessly…..I don't think I need to explain how powerful he is now at 100%." The Dark knight informed the "naive" clone.

"But you said he was looking for his friend." Megan said being the kind hearted girl she was. She didn't understand what he was doing wrong in Batman's eyes. If her friends on the team were in danger or needed her then she would do whatever it took to save them." He must be a good person if he's helping his friend." She asked with a kind hearted smile getting Bruce to level the bat glare at her making her squirm.

"We have no idea who he is or if he's a threat to the planet...until we can get your uncle to search his mind and discover who he and who his allegiances lay with then he is considered an omega threat to the League." Bruce said with no hesitation in his voice.

"What do you mean the League?"Super-Boy questioned the Dark Knight gruffly,"Why do the League matter here, I thought that we protected the planet from criminals not that was in the best interest of the League."

"Of course that's what Batman meant, Conner,"Wonder Woman quickly intervened for the Caped Crusader,"What's good for Earth is good for the League and vice versa. Everything we do is for the protection of Earth."Diana explained to the Clone of her friend.

"So what powers does he have?" Robin asked agreeing with his mentor as until they learned who this teen was they couldn't afford to trust him….he could be the next General Zod after all.

"From what I've been able to discover, he's been keep the streets safe in Japan and hunting down the triads. He not really hiding but he not coming out in the spotlight either. His known skill's and ability are Super strength, super speed, flying, known to shoot energy out of his hands, marital arts, can teloport and is a known sword user." Bruce informed his partner.

"Hunting down Triad?" Diana asked him.

"Killing them." Bruce said with a slight growl. As if this teen believed he was above the law and could get away with killing. He would find the teen weakness to bring him in and hand him over to the Green lanterns, he was clearly to dangerous to be left on Earth.

"Why didn't you tell us this beforehand!" Kal-El demanded as his regular kind look was replaced with one of furious anger making the Team and even Conner jump back slightly not wanting to anger the Man of Steel.

"Because I've been looking for a weakness to exploit. He took us down easily in a weakened state. You! The strongest being on Earth with a single punch. He not the regular meta-human that we deal with on a daily basis." The Dark Knight told him." As soon as he woke up he took everybody down like a trained warrior and with no hesitation, every strike was precise."

"He caught us off guard is all. It won't happen again, you can count on that." Clark told him sternly getting a nod from Diana who still slightly annoyed about her corset being destroyed...it was a gift from her mother after all.

"And if he didn't" Batman questioned him."He's not like you. He has all your known ability's but none of your compassion or weaknesses. He's a killer plain and simple. Anyone that gets in his way will be killed."

"Is he a Kryptonian?" Robin asked his mentor/adopted father as all the ability except the energy blast all shouted Kryptonian.

"No. he destroyed a shipment of Krytonite and stood next to it fine." Batman stated to his adopted son/ crime fighting partner.

"What does he look like?" Wally asked the Dark Knight.

"He had long black hair when we meet him, black eyes, tanned skin. 6'5, muscular." The Dark Knight told him." You'll know him when you see him."

"So how the hell are we going to find him then!? "Wally complained the Batman.

" We'll send you the coordinates of his most visited location. Megan when you make contact with him, open a telepathic link to him, I doubt that he can understand or talk English and try and keep him calm, the last thing we need is an angered Meta-human running through the streets of Japan." Batman told the Martian girl who nodded at him with a small smile as she had an important job to do and wouldn't let her team down.

"Does he have a name? Conner asked after taking his eyes away from Superman." The people of Japan was call him something?"Conner stated.

"He know by a few names, The Golden Warrior, ONI, The Lone swordsman and a report has said that he interfiled himself as Son Bardock ." Batman told the Kryptonian clone who nodded. "Get a good nights sleep, tomorrow could be a long day." Batman told the team before he and the other two leaguers left the cave leaving the Team to themselves for the rest of the day while Robin went over everything they had on their target.

* * *

After getting a good nights sleep the team headed for Japan in Megan's Bio-ship which took a few hours, they had got a little bit more information on their target from the Dark Knight and had informed Artemis the Partner of Green arrow who was away from the cave at the time. Once they arrived in Japan they headed to a small village and had the ship clocked to hide it from the generel public and began walking through the old Japanese village that was serene, peaceful and had pink Sakura trees with the leaves blowing off in the wind, houses with red roofs lined the streets, the village folk walking trough the town without a care in the world and a beautiful river that ran through the village.

"This place is beautiful." Megan whispered in awe as it was unlike the nosy city of new York and she felt she could get lost in the beauty of the village.

"It's okay I suppose, what do you think they have to eat here? I'm starving."Wally said as drool left his mouth.

"Baywatch, Focus! We're not here for food." Artemis snapped at the(in her opinion) idiot of the team.

"Oh lay off me will you! If speedy was here, we'd of all ready of found this guy." Wally huffed as he turned his nose away from her as he was still pissed that she'd replaced his friend as the archer of the team.

"For the last time Baywatch! I didn't steal your friends spot!" Artemis snarled at him.

"Enough you two, you can flirt once we've finished here okay." Robin said with a bored tone as he was looking everywhere in case it was a trap and the unknown teen was waiting for them.

"We're not flirting!" Both the teens said together with red face's but was thankfully hidden under their masks making Megan giggle and Aquaboy smirk, while Conner just looked uninterested.

"Megan, can you activate the telepathic link?" Aquaboy better known as Kaldur asked the Martian of the team.

"Of course." Megan stated to them before they all heard her voice in their heads making Conner frown as he still hated people entering his mind." _ **There, it's up.**_ "

" _ **Alright everybody, split up and search this village for any signs for our target**_. _**If you make contact alert us and wait for back up, we don't kno**_ _ **w if this guy will be hostile to for following him here.**_ _ **"**_ Kaldur ordered the others as they all went their separate ways. The team then spent the better part of an hour looking everywhere, every nook and cranny, but came up with nothing, something that annoyed Robin as he was trained by the worlds greatest detective and he couldn't find a single guy in a tiny village.

"Where the hell is this guy!?" Artemis growled in frustration as she threw her head back in frustration."It shouldn't be this hard to find him!"

"Are you looking for Bardock?" An old voice asked them making them spin round to see an old Chinese man as he surprised them as he was speaking English unlike the other villages making Robin smile that there was no language barrier.

"Yes, we've been looking for him all morning, could you please tell us where he is?" Robin almost begged the old man.

"Why do you want him, he's a good boy and done a lot of good for us since he arrived here. If you've come to hurt him then it'll be better if you leave our village." The old man said sternly to the teens.

"We're not here to cause trouble sir, we just want to speak to him is all, about his powers." Artemis stated to the old man who frowned at her answer, not liking it one bit.

"What does his pow..." The old man began to say before he was cut off by a voice.

"It's fine Tenzin, I deal with it." A young voice said behind them making the team turn to see a teen with long spiky Black hair, Jet black pupil-less eyes, tanned skin, stood 6'5. he was wearing a blue gi top over a teal blue t-shirt, Red wrist bands, a grey sash, yellow Gi trousers, red boot's with yellow tips and had arms built like a god that made Artemis and Megan gain a tint to their cheeks while Wally looked at his own physic before a dark cloud appeared over his head.

"Very well, Bardock." the old man Tenzin said as he gave a small smile to the now identified Valor before he left and left the team to stare at their fellow teen who was staring at them with an annoyed look.

"What do you want? I have no business with kids playing dress up."Bardock told them blankly getting them to narrow their eyes at him for his mockery.

"Hey! We're not playing dress up! We're heroes!." Wally cried out in offence getting the Saiyan warrior to toll his eyes.

"Really? So you dress up as a giant banana every day then?"The son of Radtiz asked sarcastically, getting Wally to turn scarlet as the others tried their best to stifle a laugh, of course Artemis laughed out right at him which made him simmer more then it should of done."Besides " _Real"_ heroes as you say "don't" go around letting the world at how great they are, real heroes do their job then go home."

"All I see in front off me are children that want their chance in the spot light, for the world to know their name. For kids to be screaming your name and want to be just like you….a real hero does their job and then goes home to their real life, not go and play the good Samaritan and goes rescues a cat from a tree." Bardock told the group of heroes "Let's get this over with, what do you want with me." Bardock demanded as he was busy training when he sensed the Ki of the teens and noticed that they hadn't left so came to investigate.

"We want you to come with us. The Justice League would like to speak with you." Kaldur told the Saiyan warrior.

"I have nothing to say to them." Bardock stated to them with a frown, he refused to trust the League after they got in his way to find Trunks. After reading all about their exploits and how they dealt with the criminals there….he found the heroes of this Earth pathetic.

Throwing the criminals of earth in jail before they would escape again kill hundreds of humans then would arrest them before they repeated the process over and over again. Like the insane Joker who had killed men, women and children and continued to do it on a weekly basis. The Batman and the Joker. Valor could tell that the Dark Knight of Gotham loved the little game of cat and mouse the two played. The thrill of their little game. That's why he refused to ever put him down because

" They just want to ask you some questions is all." Robin told him while glaring at the "murderer" in front of him. Scum like him made him what he was today, people like him were responsible for killing his parents.

"Oh ho! With a glare like that then you must be the partner of that pathetic human Ratman."

"It's Batman."Robin corrected the Saiyan who tilted his head to the side.

"Really? Well that's strange because when I last saw him, he was nothing more then a little rat backed into a corner. Hah! As if a human as pathetic and weak as him could ever order "me" around. Does that little Bat costume of his really scare people or does he have a bat fetish?"

"You caught him and the others off guard was all..."

"I suppose that the League told you that did they? Must of hurt their Ego's to have a teen take out the mighty League like they were nothing….of course good old Batman was taken down like a bitch."Bardock mused as he gave a cruel smirk directed at the Boy Wonder who calmed himself down, he knew that Valor was trying to rile him up but it wouldn't work.

" _ **Megan, search his mind, we need to know if he's a threat**_ _ **to us.**_ " Conner order telepathically as Megan began to search his mind.

" _ **Kakarot! what are you doing here?"**_

" _ **Freiza! Stop!"**_

" _ **How dare you! How dare you!"**_

" _ **That's enough Frieza, now I'm MAD!"**_

" _ **That's "another" fighter you "failed" to save."**_

" _ **Buu! turn you into chocolate."**_

" _ **Before Creation comes destruction."**_

" _ **How will you fight me when your too busy fighting your Friend."**_

" _ **Demigra!"**_

" _ **Towa! I'll going to slaughter you bitch! When I get my hands on you, I'm going to rip your damn skull from your shoulders**_!" Were among the memories Megan got a quick glimpse at before she was forced out of Bardock mind where she saw he had a look of anger across his face making the others getting ready to take him down.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Bardock sneered at Megan who was still in shock as he kicked her out forcefully...it should of been impossible for anybody not a Martian to do so, she had revived training from her uncle, the strongest Martian alive, how could he just force her out like he was nothing?

"I'm sorry I-i d-didn't mean..." Megan began to stutter to the angered teenager who look livid with the young Martian

"Get out, you say your here just to talk but you enter my mind against my will, who the hell do you think you are" The Future Warrior hissed at her,"As far as I'm concerned that is nothing more then the first strike against me. If you and the Justice League want a want a war then all you had to do was ask!"

" Look we didn't mean to offend you, Bardock. We've dealt with mistrust before and we had to be sure that you wouldn't betray us..."Kaldur tried to get the Saiyan warrior to see their reasoning for entering his mind against his will.

"Does the stuff you sprout out actually sound good in your head or do you truly believe your own words?"The son of Radtiz asked the leader of the Team sarcastically."In what world is it okay for you to enter somebody's mind forcefully "without" their permission?"

"Normally none but with scum like you we make an exception,"Robin sneered at the Saiyan of universe seven as he gripped Bow-staff tightly, causing his knuckles to turn white.

"Well it's official! You truly are the Ratman's partner. You have the same superior tone in your voice, the same superiority complex to be the best….in a few years I suppose you'll take the mantel from him and be the same, cold, dark, angry man that he is, it's only a matter of time after all as you already have the glare down...I wonder what you'll inherit next?"Bardock taunted the Boy Wonder who did his best to ignore the remark, he respected Bruce, loved him like a father but he didn't want to become him or the Batman, it just wasn't him. "You know what? As you entered my mind I think it's only fair that I enter yours...right, Green?"The Future Warrior asked before he disappeared from where he was standing making the Team look around for him before they saw him reappeared in front of Miss Martian and rested his hand on her head.

"Let go of her right this moment!"Kaldur commanded as he grabbed his his weapons from his back and formed them into swords, Artemis grabbed her bow and pointed it and him, Robin got into a fighting style with his Bow Staff, while Wally and Super-boy got ready to attack Bardock.

"Well Megan...I wonder what your friends would think if I showed them your memories, oh! I thought you should know...I know "what" you are, but I wonder what the other will think when they find out?" Bardock whispered to the Martian causing her to pale as her amber eyes looked into his ebony ones, he couldn't know...could he?

"I would of come with you all but you can't be trusted. You're just like the Justice League and that fool Batman. How a weak pathetic human believes that he can order me around. As I told them before. You are all interfering in Time Patroler business. If you get in my way again, Under direct orders of Lord Zeno then you will all die by my hand. You are all messing with things that are none of your concern, stay out of it!" Bardock warned the group of heroes before he shot into the air and flew away at speeds that none of them could keep up with.

"Damn it! What the hell do we do now?" Artemis asked her Team with a frown as she gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Mission Failed, I guess we report to Batman." Aqualad said with a frown as the team turned and walked back to the Bio-Ship while the normally cheerful Megan was quiet, something that worried Artemis as while she wasn't buddy buddy with anybody on the team, she didn't want to see the Martian so quiet.

"You okay Megan?" Artemis asked getting a weak smile from the girl.

"Yeah, I just haven't had anybody read my mind before is all." Megan told her as she rubbed the back of her neck but Artemis knew there was something else that was bothering her.

"So who do you think this Lord Zeno even is anyway?"Wally asked out loud as he rested his arms behind his head and walked towards the Bio-Ship with the others."Or this Time Patrol stuff?"

"I've never heard of a Lord Zeno or this Time Patrol...perhaps he's a time traveller?"Kaldur commented to the yellow clad speedster.

"Time travel is physically impossible,"Robin informed the two as he walked beside them.

"Haven't the League travelled through time?…."

"No that's going through an Alternate/ parallel universe, completely different." The Boy Wonder interrupted Kaldur in a matter of factly tone.

"I bet Flash could run fast enough to go back in time."The Speedster of the group murmured to himself with a small pout on his face,"I bet I could run fast enough."

* * *

"What the hell happened there?" Batman demanded as the mission was suppose to be easy. If he sent fellow teenagers to get him then he would of of been more willing to come with them, which would allow them to capture then teenager.

"We made a mistake." Wally mumbled as Corner and Megan looked down in shame as the two were responsible for the entire mission being a bust.

"What happened out there?" Wonder woman asked the team gently as it looked like they were kicking themselves.

"I told Megan to read his mind to see if he was a threat and well...he didn't like that too much." Conner told Batman and Wonder woman.

"What did he do?" Wonder woman asked them both, worried that the unknown teen had attacked them unprovokingly like he had done to them in the Watchtower.

"He was angry and told us to leave the village. He told us that he would of came with us but he didn't trust us now." Megan told the two members of the league who frowned as they doubted that he would be willing to speak with them now."He's telepathic like me. He read my mind after I read his and knows my name and maybe all of yours if he saw enough." Megan told the other making them panic expect Robin as he never revealed his real name to his friends for that reason.

"What did you see in his mind?" Batman demanded from the Martian, any information he could gain on this unknown Teen was crucial if they had any hopes of bringing him in for his crimes.

"I only saw bits and pieces of his mind but from what I can see is that he's a fighter as he been fighting strange...powerful enemy's but the only thing I could see was that Bardock or a man that looked like him changed into a golden form when he saw his best friend killed." Megan explained him before they heard a strange sound and the teen in question appeared in the room making everybody get in fighting stances.

"So this is where you live green." Bardock commented."Thought it be bigger...woops! I suppose that what you should be saying to your crush though."The grinned at the Martian giving a pointed look to the Kryptonain clone making the young Martian cheeks darken,"If your friends could see the naughty fantasy's that you have of you and Super-boy...well they make _me_ blush.."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"Megan screamed out at the Saiyan warrior,"He's lying guys! Believe me I'm...I mean….don't listen to him!

"How you get in here!" Batman demanded ignoring the Martian as he pulled out his batarangs, while Diana pulled out her sword, which made the son of Radtiz roll his eyes at the pair.

"Oh please. You remember how this went last time, right? Want to test you luck against me again, Ratman" Bardock asked the Dark Knight mockingly." I'm a 100% now and I'm "really" itching for a fight so please be my guest." The son of Radtiz said with a smirk directed at the two Leaguers though it was directed more at the Amazon Princess as she could give him more of a fight then Batman could.

"You got luckily, _murderer_." Diana sneered at him getting the teen to look at her with an amused smile.

"Should you really be so quick to pin the murder sign on me, _Amazon?_ " The Future Warrior asked her." I mean after all you "do" come from a race that rape males that get stranded near your little island of bias women then kill them and drown the baby's if their born males." He told her with a tut getting as well as wagging his finger in disapproval at her, the Team meanwhile looked at Amazon Princess in disgust and truly hoped that he was lying about her people.

"My people are changing from those ways."Diana quickly proclaimed, coming to the defence of her people, while doing her best to ignore the looks that the Team were sending her.

"Well I'm sure that means a lot to the hundreds if not "millions" of dead males that you people have slaughtered over the years. I wonder if they'll ever forgive you and your people?" Bardock mused to her as he tapped his chin with his finger in a pondering expression."Of course for you to come to the defence of your people's crimes must mean that you agree with their views?

"Diana is not like that." Batman told the Saiyan warrior in defence of his friend.

"Are you saying that as a friend or because you want to fuck her brains out?" The son of Radtiz asked getting the females in the room to blush at his words." Don't deny it pal. I can smell your hormones in the air, I believe it's called...being in heat as you humans say."

"You are clearly mistaken." Batman said slightly sweating though thankfully nobody could see due to the cowl. Everybody knew of the attraction of Bruce and Diana but Bruce always brushed off her advances as his career came first, he didn't have time for a serious relationship.

"Well I don't blame you. I mean she is rather attractive and has that warrior fire to her but like with all the other female heroes I've met not including green and blondy over there….you dress like a whore not a warrior."

"Whore!" Diana growled at him getting at the teen for dare calling _her_ that. She was a proud Amazon warrior.

"Of course. I mean really. Wearing a skimpy outfit like that to a battle or even your hero patrol as it were. I mean it just shouts look at my breasts. I thought a warrior would wear something more." Bardock stated to her as she was currently wearing her regular uniform." **(Young Justice outfit)**

"This is the amour of my people! I wear it with pride as an Amazon warrior."Diana declared proudly to the rude teen.

"Oh….I guess that your people aren't only rapists then but whores as well?….guess it makes sense, the men that you found refused to your advances so you had to take matters into your own hands."The Future Warrior mused to himself. Diana meanwhile gritted her perfect teeth at him.

"I'm going to kill you." She growled at him. Absolutely nobody could get on her nerves like this _teen_ was. She was the calm and collected one of the Justice League. The one who usually stop all the conflicts in the league and stopped the fights….in a sense she was like a mother to them."How dare you insult my people!"

"Oh ho letting the Amazon out are we? Careful guys she might try and kill you for being male."Bardock smirked at the Amazon princess."That's after she has her fun with you...of course she'll probably take you to her little island to allow her sisters to have their fun before they put you out of your misery."

"Enough!" Batman shouted at the pair of them. The last thing he needed were two super powered beings fighting through the cave destroying everything.

"I don't answer to you, remember that, Ratman." Bardock told him as he crossed his arms over his chest getting a glare from the Dark Knight.

"How you get in here" Batman demanded from the teen.

"Why should I tell you? Would you tell me all of your skills?" Bardock asked him mockingly.

"You're a threat to our planet. How do we know we can trust you?" Diana said sternly with her sword in her hand while clenching the handle tightly still seething at how he had described her people to the Team or called them whores.

"How does the Human race know that the Justice League won't turn against mankind?" Bardock retorted back to the Amazon who frowned at his words." You don't, so instead of trying to act tough, why don't you just take to your interrogation room." Bardock told her with a frown. These fools of the Justice league were a joke compared to the Z-Warriors.

"Very well, come with me but try anything and I will take you down and end you." Batman hissed darkly to the Saiyan Warrior who scoffed at him. Kid Goku could wipe the floor with him and he only had a power level of around **12** back then.

"I thought you didn't kill, Ratman? So how will you end me without killing me? I have no weakness like Super tool with Krytonite. If you want to take me down then you'll need to break your one rule and kill me...but with how weak you are I don't see it happening."Bardock told him as he was taken to the interrogation room and after waiting for half an hour and was under the watch by super boy who stood quietly and had his arms crossed with a brooding look on his face that reminded Bardock of Vegeta's earlier days.

In walked Batman, Superman, Wonder woman, Martian Manhunter and Black Cannery with Batman taking the seat in front of him and rested his hands on the table and had a scowl under his cowl. "Talk." Batman demanded.

"Why don't you be a little more friendlier, after all you traced me to Japan and sent a group of inexperienced kids to come after me. Does the girl even know how to control her powers what happened if she went into my mind and turned me into a vegetable?" Bardock jr asked them all.

"She been receiving training from myself." Jo'nn informed the saiyan warrior.

"Yes, training. Not trained." Bardock retorted making a guilty look appear on his face.

"What makes you think their inexperienced?" Superman asked him as he stood next to Diana while frowning at the killer.

"I can tell by the way they walk and talk." The Warrior told the Kryptonian."Just like you."

"Me?"Kal-El repeated back to him,"I've been protecting Earth sin..."

"No, you may have been protecting Earth as you say but you clearly are not trained! I've studied you, how you fight, how you act...your a joke, plain and simple. You clearly have no fighting style, you just hope to overpower your opponents in time and you have the gall to call yourself Superman when you don't ever try to better yourself….you make me sick."The son of Radtiz growled at the Kryptonian who was slightly taken back at the hostility that he was receiving from the teen.

"You don't trust us?" Wonder woman asked.

"No, I don't. Just like you don't trust me. I'm in front of the justice league core members and your other members are watching me from behind that two way mirror, as their trying to decide if I'm a threat to your planet. I'm not an idiot." Bardock told the Amazon princess bluntly as he leaned on the back of his chair.

"I never said you were, we just want to know a few things." Diana smirked at him.

"And what gives you the right to ask those question, Amazon?"The Future Warrior asked Diana,"I don't answer to you or your Justice League."

"Our job is protecting Earth from all threats…."

"So when are we all going down to your little island then?"Bardock asked her with a tilt of his head."I mean your people rape males and kill innocent children..hell! They make the Joker look tame in comparison! And that is saying something. So how about you get of your high horse of yours, hag."

"You killed the triads in Japan….what gives you the right to kill those men?" Batman asked him, hoping that Diana would keep her cool with the teen.

"I offered them mercy. I told them to leave and hand themselves over to the authority...they refused and opened fire at me….you know the rest."Bardock told the Dark Knight with a shrug of his shoulders, something that angered the Man of Steel.

"So you straight up murdered them?" Kal-El asked with a small bite to his voice,"You could of simply knocked them out and handed them over, what gives you the right to take the law into your own hands and kill who you want!?"

"Do you truly think everybody is worth saving?"Bardock asked in disbelief as he stared at the Kryptonain."People that kill should be prepared to be killed. I'm not like you or your justice League who believe that everybody is worth saving that everybody deserves a second chance, the universe needs somebody to take the trash out."

"Then who takes you out then?" Kal-El asked the Saiyan warrior who smirked at him.

"The Z-Warriors."

"Who?"

"None of your concern."

" You made it _my_ concern when you started killing the people of earth. Like you have that right!" Clark said with to a look of fury on his face as he glared at the teen.

"You might have the powers that make the people think your a god among men but your no god. So tell me Kal-El what right do you have to tell people what they can and can't do? Your not even human...so tell me what right do you have to debate what the humans do?"

"I'm protecting them. Showing them that there's a better way."

"And what gives you that right? Both me and you aren't human, we can't dictate what the humans can and can't do like some kind of God? Hmm maybe Lex Luther is on to something about you." Bardock hummed to himself.

"Your working with Luther?" Superman demanded as he appeared next to the table and banged his hands on the table.

"Nope. I just read a lot."Bardock informed the man of steel." I mean the countless times the pair of you have destroyed a portion of Metropolis killing innocent people that get in the way of your battles, either by being crushed by buildings, your heat vision." The son of Radtiz informed him getting to look away."Don't you ever think of..oh I don't know, take your battle away from populated areas?"

"Where are you from?" Batman asked him to stop Clark from losing his temper with the teen in front of them.

"How about we make a deal?" The son of Radtiz said as he looked at the Dark Knight of Gotham." You ask me a question then I ask you one."Bardock said to him and waited before getting a reluctant nod from the vigilante.

"Where are you from?"

"Toki Toki City. You?" Bardock stated making the others look confused before Batman answered.

" Gotham City. Where is this Toki Toki, We've never heard off it?"

"I doubt you would, it's in another universe after all, Universe Seven to be exact...well in the dimension of time." Bardock told them making everybody except Superman look at him in disbelief as he knew about the other universe as he had travelled to them before such as one where Lois was dead.

"How old are you?" Diana asked the Saiyan warrior.

"Biologically or Physically?"The Future Warrior asked her getting the Amazon to raise a delicate eyebrow at his answer.

"Physically."Batman asked for the Amazon Princess.

"Eighteen."

"And biologically?"

"You've just had your question."The Saiyan told the vigilante who mentally growled, sure it wasn't really important but he still wanted to know what the age of him biologically was."Look this is getting us nowhere, I'm going to leave." Bardock said to them before he climbed to his feet and headed towards the exit.

"Why are you so keen on leaving?" Diana asked him while Clark stood in front of the door to prevent him from leaving. He was a killer plain and simple and needed to be handed over to the Green Lanterns as he was too powerful to be left on a cell on Earth.

"Because unlike you princess, I'm trying to find my friend and partner then spending time with people that play with people lives on a daily bias." Bardock shot back at her with narrowed eyes.

"What so you mean? We don't play with people lives?" Wonder woman asked in offence but jumped back slightly when Bardock slammed his hands on the table denting it. Causing the other heroes to prepare to attack him.

"Don't Lie to me! How many people has the Joker, Lex Luther, Zod, Darkseid killed, how many children have been murdered by the scum of your universe?! You say you have a no kill policy? But I've seen the videos of when Earth gets invaded by Aliens you seem to throw that rule out the window! Whether you like to admit it or not, the people that your villains kill are on your hands!" Bardock snapped at them all.

"You should calm down." Batman commanded him.

"And your the worst of them all." the Future Warrior sneered at him." You and the Jokers little game of cat and mouse is famous even in Japan. How even after the hundreds of people he's killed and the people you fail to save when you play your little game of being a hero instead of killing to protect the world...you arrest him and put him in prison just so you can wait to he get out again then you can play your little game again. Does it give you a power rush? Does it excite you when you both play a game of wits? The thrill of the chase and how you can out smart him and prove your superior to him?" Bardock asked the Dark knight who was narrowing his eyes behind his cowl.

"We're not like you. It's not our right to kill our enemies." Superman said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's the problem with this Earth, you not willing to make the hard choices. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. It's because people like you that there are mothers without their children, fathers without their wives and siblings living in homes alone. You heroes just create more problems then you solve. You wouldn't last a day in my universe with your pacifist ways."Bardock scoffed at the group.

"We're done here, the sooner I can find my partner then the sooner I can return to my universe and never have to see you fools again. Protectors of Earth? Hah! You just cause more problems then you solve. Superman? More like super-fool."Bardock sneered them before he headed to the door only for wonder woman to stand in his way.

"We haven't finished _our_ questions yet." Diana told her fellow warrior sternly as she narrowed her bright blue eyes at him due to the disrespect that he was showing her and the Justice League. Everything they had done, everything that they had sacrificed during their careers for the safety of Earth and Humanity and this...boy was pissing on that. He didn't know what he was talking about.

"Well I have Princess. And just to let you all know, I know what your Ki feels like so if you come after me again I'll know. I'll know wherever you are on the planet, you'd best leave me the hell alone otherwise I can't promise that word won't know who you truly are." Bardock warned them before using instant transmission and disappeared from the room like he had from the Watchtower three months prior.

"Did you manage to infiltrate his mind?"The Dark Knight question Jo'nn who shook his head at the vigilante of Gotham.

"I'm afraid not, Batman. Bardock must of put up some mental blocks to prevent me or any others with telepathic ability's from entering his mind as against his will...I must say whoever trained him to do so is exceptionally skilled to prevent a Martian from entering their mind."

"How? Megan managed to get glimpses into his mind and saw bits of his past?" The Amazon Princess asked him.

"She got lucky. He must of lowered them when he came to our universe but once somebody read his mind he put them up to prevent anybody from entering it again." Jo'nn informed her.

"Did you use all your power?" The Kryptonain asked his fellow non-human who once again shook his head.

"No."

"Why not!" Bruce demanded from the Martian while giving him the infamous bat glare."You could of gotten us vital information on Bardock and what his true intentions are here. If he was truly looking for his friend then he would of left already to find him.

"Because I could turn him into a vegetable. I wouldn't even do that to my worse enemy." Jo'nn told him sternly as it was a fate he would not wish on anybody."And I will never use my full powers on anybody Batman."

"We're done here." Bruce told them before he to the door to leave.

"Bruce? What's our next plan? We have a teen with unknown powers in Japan. Something needs to be done?" Diana asked Batman who stopped for a moment as he thought on what the teen said about Ki whatever that was before he gained an idea.

"Send in….Super-Girl." The Dark Knight Simply said before leaving the cave and returning to the bat-cave to add the Ki sensing to the teens file that he had created three months ago. Just like he had files on all members of the League that had all their powers and weaknesses to be able to take them down encase they ever went rouge….or at least he would after seeing what the Team wanted as they all waited for him and the others in the main room.

* * *

 **Well here the next chapter of the updated The Future Warriors Next Journey. Not much to say really other then I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Future Warriors next Journey**

 **I do not own Dragonball Xenoverse or Young Justice in anyway shape or form. They belong to their respectable owners. The only thing I own is my oc saiyan warrior.**

 **Thank you everybody who has liked, Followed, read and Reviews the story so far and I hope you will continue to do so.**

 **Now to answer some Reviews…..**

 **Edboy4926: Thanks for the Review and as for Conner becoming Bardock apprentice?….maybe.**

 **OmniPlanckInsant: Thanks for your Review. Yeah the 6'4 was a typo and his offical height is 6'7.**

 **Pr0dz: Thanks and yeah Bardock being a bit of a Bastard to the League to piss them off lol and will continue to do so in the future.**

 **Guest: Well I'm more of a Dbz fan then DC if I'm honest, so my word would be slightly bias...but saying that I don't like how Superman just walked through a SSJB Kamehameha like it was nothing. I don't read a lot of comics so I don't know if he was capable of it.**

 **Matthew gemm: This chapter will have the teams thoughts on the Amazons so don't worry about that my friend.**

 **Guest: Yes Towa will revive old Dbz and DC enemy's that are powered up with dark magic to make them even more deadly. Just imagine a Joker powered up to fight on Frieza's level? As for Bardock having God Ki?...you'll have to wait in see.**

 **Well Super-Girl maybe not a true rival but in time if I train her she could become a sparing partner and beating Bardock in combat could be her life goal for her like how Vegeta only wants to surpass Goku.**

 **As for crippling one of the heroes I am thinking about it at the end of season one after he finally snaps at the League which in their and the worlds eyes will mark him as a full villain and not to be trifled with.**

 **Guest: I think it was Robin who said that Bardock was a pun on Burdock. Don't quote me on that though.**

 **Archie: Thanks for your review and glade you like my oc. I will be updating the story soon and cleaning up the chapters.**

 **Now then at the moment the pairing are….**

 **Bardock x Power Girl-6 votes**

 **Bardock x Wonder Woman-6 votes**

 **Bardock x Super-Girl-4 votes**

 **Bardock x Artemis-3 votes**

 **Bardock x Megan-2 votes**

 **Bardock x Starfire- 1 vote**

 **Bardock x Blackfire-1 vote**

* * *

"Is there something wrong?"Batman asked as he exited the interrogation room to see the team standing there looking at him.

"Is it true?" Super-boy demanded from the Dark Knight making him narrow his eyes at the tone. He knew that he didn't like people that much and Clark's relationship with him wasn't helping the situation.

"Is what True?" Bruce asked him.

"Do Wonder Woman and her people, rape and kill men fore simply being born males?" Wally asked not being an idiot for once. He like a lot of the humans on earth saw her as one of the greatest heroines of earth but then she defended her peoples action when Bardock brought them up.

"No...Wonder woman doesn't."Bruce told him all sternly.

"But her people do?" Megan asked him timidly not wanting to anger the dark knight. Bruce wanted to deny it so that they wouldn't turn against Diana but he knew that if they had researched their history then they would know that it was true.

"Yes it's true." Diana said as she approached them from the interrogation room with the other heroes following.

"But you have to understand that my sisters come from a time when men were barbarian's. They treated all women like they were mearly toys for them to use." Diana said to them to try to understand her sisters ways.

"So what! They just one day decided to rape men? How can use defend them drowning babies!? "The kryptonian clone demanded from her.

"I can't defend it but you don't understand my people or known enough about them to judge them." Diana told the clone.

"I know enough that their monsters! Who in their right mind can drown a new born baby just because its born male? And not just a one off but to do it for centuries?" Conner asked her getting her to look away knowing he was right.

"Have you even done it?" Aqualad asked the Amazon princess who shook her head.

"You've known for years….haven't you?" Robin stated to his mentor who looked at his adopted son/partner who nodded.

"Then why haven't done anything about them!?" Robin or Dick Greyson demanded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kal-El asked the young crime fighter.

"Their rapists, baby killers! They should be brought in for their crimes." He told the man of steel.

"Bardock might be a killer but I doubt he's ever killed babies!….to think I once wanted to be like you and your people." Artemis scoffed before storming away from the others.

"I'm staying here tonight, Batman."Robin told him."I clearly can't trust you any more...who knows what else your hiding from us."Dick told him as he followed after Artemis.

"Robin!" Bruce shouted at him to get him to stop but his partner refused to as he walked away as did the others of the team leaving the leaguers alone.

"That _Bardock_ has caused nothing but trouble since he's arrived." Superman said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's not Bardock." Bruce said before he started walking away from them all and headed towards the exit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Diana questioned him.

"The team are right. We lied to them about your people. The only reason your people are still around is because their protected by your gods."

"My people aren't _all_ evil."

"I never said they were, Diana." Bruce told her."But a lot of them are and their all stuck in their old ways. They would rather kill every man on the planet...and don't tell me they wouldn't."

"Your people teach the children at how evil and corrupt men are….but here's a news flash for you…..so are women." He told her before he left without another word.

"What's his problem?" Diana asked the others. He's never been like that before with her or how her people were raised.

"I believe that Bardock's words had an effect on him." Jo'nn stated to her.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about. He just a boy who believes he knows what's best. We've been defending earth for years….he doesn't have to skills or the experience that we have. Why should we care what he thinks. Once Super-girl catches him, then we'll hand him over to the green lanterns." Diana told him.

"I don't believe it will be _that_ easy, Diana" Manhunter informed her.

"Don't worry, Jo'nn. Kara is more then enough to handle this Bardock." Clark reassured him having the utmost confidence in his cousin. She had fought against Darksied before so he knew the power she had when she really began fighting.

"We should not take this boy lightly, Kal-El." Jo'nn warned the Kryptonian."From what we have seen, he has all of your powers and then some that we still don't know about. He took you down when he was still injured." He reminded the man of steel who frowned.

"He took us all off guard is all. Next time I will be ready to defend myself." Clark told the Martian.

"Your not a warrior, Superman. The boy clearly is. You saw the way he reacted when you woke him up."

"My people are the greatest warriors on earth."Diana interrupted Jo'nn."Once I meet that Bardock again then I will be the one to defeat him and show him the battle prowess of an Amazon warrior."

* * *

After using instant transmission to return to Japan. Bardock walked towards where his home was in the forest. Once he arrived at his destination he saw his large white capsule home waiting for him.

He had been in contact with the supreme Kai of time who had managed to send him a few thing from the Z-Warriors. He had told them all about the heroes of this earth. The Justice League.

Which made Vegeta scoff at as they tried to order Bardock around to which Vegeta told him to destroy them and Bardock was seriously thinking about it.

That Kal-El and Wonder woman...who the HFIL did they think they were trying to order him around? Like they owned him and he was their property. He was a saiyan warrior! The one who had saved universe seven from Demigra.

He didn't answer to a pair of costume wearing fools who caused more deaths then the criminals they put away. He hated this universe and their sense of justice. How the Kryptonian superman had the nerve to call himself Superman when he didn't even bother to improve himself or find a way past his weakness.

He was getting off track. He needed to do some training to calm down. Trunks and Towa were out there and with the giant power boost that his friend was going to have thanks to her damn dark magic then he was going to need everything he had to beat him and that was before Towa rebuilt her little husband.

Walking into his house he headed to the gravity chamber to get a few hours of training. It would only be a matter of time before the Justice League sent somebody after him.

They were idiots if they thought that he could only sense people he had met before. He could sense everybody on the planet. Shaking his head. Bardock walked into the gravity room before setting the room to 500x earth's gravity for a decent work out and watched as the ki cannons powered up.

The Future warrior rapidly dodged the blasts in the rooms while he stayed in his base form for two reasons. 1) because he didn't want to alert the Justice League that he had forms that increased his power.

2) because he wanted to increase his base form as much as he could as his SSJ form only increased his base form by 50x so the stronger his base form was then the stronger his SSJ form would be.

"We have a mission for you Kara." Clark said as he looked at his cousin as they were currently in the watch tower. It had been around a day since the confrontation between the League and Bardock.

Kara was 17 years old with long blonde hair that went down past her shoulder blades with two long bangs that ran down the side of her face, ocean blue eyes, a heart shaped face with tanned skin and stood around 5'5.

She was wearing a long sleeve blue midriff top that showed of toned stomach and clung to her breast like a second skin with a yellow outline and had a red S on the chest, a red cape over her shoulders. She was wearing a blue skirt with a yellow belt that revealed her long legs and wide hips and to finish it off she was wearing red boots with yellow seems at the top.

"Okay, Kal. What's the mission?" The young Kryptonian asked her cousin after she had been asked to come to the watch tower after he summoned her.

"We need you to go after this boy." Diana told her as they brought up a picture of Bardock that they had managed to get from the video when he entered the tower.

Kara looked at the picture of Bardock couldn't help but gain a small tint to her cheeks. He was rather handsome in a primal sort of way….he was the image of what the humans called a bad boy.

The young Kryptonian hadn't been in a relationship on earth for a few reasons. 1) because Clark wouldn't let her as he became more like her father and 2) if the time came when she had sex then she was worried about hurting her partner.

"He's cute." Kara said making Batman narrow his eyes. This could be a problem in the long run.

"He's also a murderer." The Dark Knight told her making her look at the Batman. She didn't take him for a killer. Maybe he had a reason for killing?

"Who did he kill?"The maiden of steel asked them as she rested her hands on her hips.

"The triads and who knows who else he has killed before. He's the worse kind of killer out there." Clark told his cousin.

"The ones with powers and who believe that they have the right to kill. He is clearly a sociopath that believes it is his right to take the law into his own hands."

"Haven't the Justice League killed before though?" Kara asked the trinity of the League making Batman narrow his eyes slightly.

"When the earth has been under attack before. I've seen the videos of members killing before...what's the difference between what we do and what he did?"

"That is different, Kara." Diana soothed."We have no choice but to kill the invaders to protect the earth. We take no pleasure in it however. "

"The teen known as Bardock however has shown no remorse on the people he has killed. In fact he seems rather boastful about it." Diana told her with the other agreeing with her.

"What is known about this Bardock?" Kara asked them while frowning at the handsome teens picture.

"He has super strength, super speed, can fly, shoots energy from his hands, He's telepathic, a known martial artist, a sword user and as we said he will show you know mercy in combat. If you want to beat him then you will need to bring your A game." Batman told the maiden of steel.

"Wait if he's this powerful then why am I going? Surely it would be better if you go after him Kal?" Kara stated to her cousin who was stronger then her due to having been under a yellow son a lot longer then she had.

"He knows us." Bruce told her blankly.

"What like your secret identity's?"

"No. He has an ability that allows him to know where you are anywhere on the planet if he's met you. For that reason we need somebody who has never met him before to apprehend him."

"Once you've caught him then signal me and we'll hand him over to the green lanterns." Clark told her.

"What if I can't? What if I don't have the power to defeat him? I'm not scared of him but I would rather not be killed if I can help it." Kara asked as Clark rested his hands on her shoulder making her look up at him.

"Kara I have the utmost faith in you that you can beat this killer. If I felt that you couldn't then I wouldn't send you after him. You are one of the most powerful beings on the planet, Kara. Whoever or whatever this Bardock is doesn't stand chance against you when you really cut loose." Kal-El told her with the utmost confidence making her smile before nodding.

"Right...well I better go after him then. Where is he?" She asked the three in the room with Batman bringing up the location of Bardock that the Team had last seen him last. Kara once getting the location left the watchtower and shot towards Japan to apprehend Bardock.

"Was that wise?" Batman asked Superman.

"Was what wise?"

"To tell Super-Girl that Bardock is a sociopath? From I can see he is in perfectly good health. He just has a different brand of justice. We seen hundreds of anti-heroes before." Batman told him.

"You saw have he acted when he talked about killing? He had no remorse or no mercy. That is not the attitude of a normal teen." Kal-El replied back to his best friend.

"I never said it was, Clark. He needs to be stopped, he's a danger to the planet and everybody on it but to class him as a sociopath is a bit far isn't it? After one meeting?"

"You seem to be taking this _Bardock's_ side quite a lot, Bruce. What's going on with you?" Diana asked him as she was still a little annoyed of Bruce and the Team insulting and judging her people for the crimes they had committed.

Yes she knew what they had done was wrong and unforgivable but they were still her sisters and mother at the end of the day and would always love them unconditionally until the day she died. The Team and Bardock knew nothing about here people or saw the good in them.

They were just seeing the evil they had done….plus they didn't understand how men had treated them in the past.

"I'm just stating facts, Diana. You two are letting your anger speak for you. Because you two were beaten quicker then ever before and because your pride was wounded."

"I'm not on Bardock's side and I agree that he needs to be brought to justice for the crimes he has committed but I just don't see him as a sociopath." Bruce told them before leaving the room without any further word to the two. As he was walking to the Bat-Wing he remembered the dream or vision he had the night before.

* * *

 **The night before, Bruce POV**

Looking at the computer as I was looking at the file I had created for the teen Bardock. I couldn't help I was missing something. He had to have a weakness….everybody did after all. It was just a matter of exploiting it. Did he have somebody he cared about on the earth that I could use against him?

Bardock had the raw physical power to fight Clark at an injured stated so the question remained how powerful he was at a 100%. Was he holding back in the watchtower and held the same amount of power like Darksied?

He had all of Clark's strength plus he knew martial arts and had his own fighting style….a dangerous combo. Clearly he wasn't like Clark who relied on overpowering his opponents or using the yellow sun to his advantage and just waited until his opponents were tired.

I quickly jumped back in my chair as a portal appeared in the Bat-cave. Great! I hope it's not another being from Bardock universe.

I saw as a figurer was almost climbing out of the portal but was struggling. Out of all the people I was expecting to see it was Kid Flash….or a much older and grizzled, Wally West. He looked like he was in his early 20's and had a beard growing.

" _ **Your were wrong, Bruce!**_ " Wally shouted at me. How he knew my real name I have no idea but I could only stare at the older Kid Flash or Yellow Flash would be a better name.

" _ **Bardock's not the enemy!**_ _ **He's the one that leads the battle for our**_ _ **universe**_ _ **!**_ "

" _ **You need to find him! And make him train us earlier then he did here! We need the powers that only he and the other Z-Warrior have, if we want to survive!**_ _ **When the opportunity arises. Go to Con Con City! It's the only place where we have a chance to train to the max!**_ "

"Survive? Z-Warriors? What are you talking about?" I asked him. That was the second time I heard the words, Z-Warriors.

" _ **Their the best warriors you can find! You need to prepare! The**_ _ **ir**_ _ **coming. Trunks and Bardock are the key to ending the war! If one falls then we've lost**_ _ **everything. Remember whatever you do, DON'T. ANGER…...!**_ " Wally roared before the portal closed and I jumped up from my chair.

Was it a vision or just a dream? I had no idea...it seemed to realistic to be something my mind to make up. Who was this person that I wasn't to anger? I would need to think on this some more.

* * *

 _ **Present time, Unknown location.**_

Across the battlefield were hundreds of dead Daximites that had challenged the power of Towa and her servant. Standing in the middle of the battlefield was a man with long purple hair that reached his shoulders and had a white mask with two black lines and glowing red eyes and a green X on his forehead.

He was wearing a black leather jacket with brown fur around the collar, olive green trousers, white leg wraps around the bottom of his legs and orange boots. In his hand was a simple broad sword.

A young woman who was covered in blood was trying to crawl away from the masked warrior only to stop when she heard him approaching making her turn to him and see the glowing red eyes looking down at her.

"I'm sorry." The masked man struggled to get out making the woman nod her head softly and smiled a fraction at him.

"I know. I forgive you for what your being forced to do." The Daximite told the masked warrior before he brought the sword down, killing her making his master clap her hands softly.

"Excellent work, Trunks. Now we just need to get some more stronger power from a few of the other races and my beloved Mira will be by my side once again." Towa said as she floated down next to the now identified Trunks.

Towa had shoulder length white hair that curled at the back and had a longer part of her hair on the left side that went over her left shoulder and went down to her stomach.

She had purple eyes, a heart shaped face with teal white skin and pointed ears, soft purple lips, had a golden hair piece in her hair, had golden earnings and stood around 5'7.

She was wearing a skin tight red body suit that had a black V on the stomach area that showed off her a part of her stomach and a portion of her breasts underneath and an open cape at the bottom of her outfit. In her hands was her staff.

"Bardock wil…."

"Oh I'm counting on your little friend finding me." Towa interrupted Trunks as she fired some more dark magic into him to make him obey her every word."His power will be just what I need to revive Mira and make him stronger then ever before."

"Then when he barely has any energy left. When he finally feel like dying...i will allow you to plunge your blade into his heart. So he will know how I feel when he took Mira from me."

"Besides what better revenge could I have then have Son Bardock dying by the hands of his best friend." Towa smirked cruelly at her new tool before turning her attention to her other tool.

"Is it done?" Towa asked her new minion.

He had short Black hair, wearing the same mask that Trunks was, stood 6'3 and was wearing a skin tight body suit with a tilted U on the chest. The man simply nodded as he handed her a container making her smirk.

"Good boy...see Trunks. Why can't you be a good little monkey and obey like he does?" Towa asked mockingly to the half saiyan/ half human hybrid.

* * *

 _ **Earth.**_

Sitting on top of one of the mountains in Japan. The Future Warrior eyes snapped open when he sensed a power level approaching him and fast. It sensed like Kal-El and the blond bombshell he had met awhile…..in fact it sensed exactly like the blonde from, before. Floating into the air he waited their for a few moments before he saw a different blonde hair girl and had to admit she was rather beautiful.

"Can I help you, woman?" Bardock asked in a bored tone as Kara stopped in mid flight when she saw Bardock floating in the air with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I am Kara-Zor-El. I am taking you in for the crimes against earth and humanity." Kara declared to the (unknown to her) Saiyan warrior.

"What is it with your race? Every Kryptonian I've met think they can dictate the human race? I haven't heard of any of the public or humans besides from Batman that have a problem on how I operate?" Bardock told the Kryptonian.

"We're heroes of earth. We're trying to make the world a better place and stop people like you who kill anyone who get in their way." Kara said sternly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know how stupid you sound when you say that your a hero? Who goes around saying I'm a super hero anyway? It's almost as bad as saying I'm a villain." Bardock chuckled at her making her narrow at him.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Well the apple certainly doesn't fall far from the tree….I guess you are related to the Super-Tool." Bardock smirked at the Kryptonain making her growl slightly for mocking her cousin.

"You better watch what you say about my cousin." Kara warned Bardock as her eyes Glew red.

"I know I should be intimidated because of that heat vision. But can I just say how hot you look glaring at me." Bardock commented to her making her face gain a tint of red as she stuttered to try and say something back before her eyes landed on the brown belt wrapped around his waist that reminded her of a monkey tail.

"S-shut up you monkey!" She shouted in embarrassment only to find Bardock fist in her stomach making her cough out a mouthful of spit.

"You hit the Monkey button." He growled at her before smirking." You shouldn't of done that!"

* * *

 **And cut! Well here the next chapter of The Future Warrior Next Journey. I hope you like it despite how short it was compared to the last chapter. So Trunks and Mira have made an appearance and Trunks has been forced to kill innocents against his will….what will happen when he's finally free.**

 **Was Batman's dream just a dream or a message from the future? Will he gain Bardock's trust to teach the Team how to be Z-Warriors? Who else has Towa got under her control and made into Time Breakers and who else will she gain under her control?**

 **Bardock and Kara's fight will begin next chapter but will he go easy on her or will he completely destroy her and leave her a broken mess for the Justice League to send them a message to leave him alone?**

 **Also Bardock will be seeing the Team again soon and help them out on some of their mission from cannon.**

 **The Team and the League have gained a slight rift due to them keeping what the Amazon do a secret. Will the two groups splinter of in the future and join Bardock?**

 **Anyway please Review the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

The **Future Warrior Next Journey**

 **I do not own Dragonball Xenoverse or Young Justice in anyway shape or form. They belong to their respectable owners.**

 **Thank you everybody that has read, followed, liked and Reviewed the story so far and hope you will continue to do so.**

 **Pr0dz: Well I'm mostly going of Greek Mythology as they did and as The Amazons are based of them then I assume that they did….as they are a group of man haters.**

 **Guest: I am thinking of doing a universal survive tournament but the only question that I have is who does Bardock fight for as he was born in Universe seven but resides in a new universe now.**

 **Now as for the pairing at the moment it is…**

 **Bardock x Power-girl-12 votes**

 **Bardock x Wonder Woman-8 votes**

 **Bardock x Super-Girl-7 votes**

 **Bardock x Artemis-4 votes**

 **Bardock x Megan-2 votes**

 **Bardock x Starfire-1 vote**

 **Bardock x Blackfire-1 vote**

 **Looks like Power-girl is winning in the pairing at the moment which isn't surprising as she is a rare pairing in Dc fics.**

* * *

The Maiden of steel gasped as she felt the fist of Bardock hit her in the stomach after she called him a monkey. She didn't mean anything by it, he had just left her at a loss for words at calling her hot when she was glaring at him.

Raising his foot, Bardock spun around before kicking the young Kryptonian in the chest casing the to go soaring through the forest and smashing down a few trees in the process before she stopped herself and glared at the smirking Bardock.

"You know I was expecting someone a little more _impressive_? Can you even fight or are you just like all of the Kryptonian on the planet?"

"So utterly _weak_ and believe you are among the strongest on the planet when you've done nothing to earn your power? If I was like you I would of gone mad with boredom" Bardock asked Super-Girl who shot from the ground and began to try and hit him only for the saiyan warrior to duck and weave her sloppy punches.

"Stand still!" Kara roared at the Future Warrior who smirked at her as he grabbed her hands to stop he punches.

"Has anybody told you what beautiful eyes you have?" The son of Radtiz getting her to flush before he began to spin her around rapidly before letting her go then using instant transmission to disappear then reappeared in front of Kara.

Bardock raised his hands over his head before bring them down onto the young Kryptonian making her go shooting down to the ground but not before she fired her heat vision at Bardock knocking him back.

She shot up from the ground and continued firing her heat vision at Bardock's chest that pushed him up into the air making her smirk….the Kryptonian's the strongest race out there and this Bardock was going to learn why.

Kara cancelled out her heat vision and grabbed Bardock by the shirt with a smirk."Had enough yet?"She asked mockingly only to lose her smirk as she heard Bardock chucking at her before he raised his head to look at her.

"Oh...were you trying? I am very disappointed if that the case." Bardock said before kicking her in the chin, knocking away the blonde Kryptonian before she quickly righted herself."Can you go find me somebody that can actually challenge me blonde?"

"That does it!" The girl of steel roared as she charged at Bardock before punching and kicking him only for him to keep dodging them with ease and to make matters worse had that stupid damn smirk on his then he spun around her.

"Olle!"Bardock grinned as he hit her body with his hip knocking her slightly making her fume at him….it was like this was all a game to him.

"Stand still damn it!"Kara shouted at him as she continued to go faster and faster with her strikes only for the damn teen to dodge and weave through each one easily before he disappeared again making her spin round to try and find him only to be hit in the back by a strong kick knocking her through the sky's.

"Come on Kara-Zor-El! You must have more then that in you?"Bardock challenged her making her snarl before shooting towards him again and began to try and punch the smirking teen."Quicker! Blonde!"

"Stop calling me that!"Kara shouted at him as she keep trying to hit him. She had fought against Darkseid in single combat and held him of until Kal-El arrived, so why couldn't she hit this smug bastard?"

"Because I'm better then you."Bardock told her as he grabbed her hands to stop her from attacking him."My, my, my...what soft hands you have."The Saiyan warrior grinned.

"D-did you just read my mind?" Kara asked as she tried to knee Barock who blocked it with his own knees before the two kept bocking each attacks with their knees as Kara tried to attack Bardock while the saiyan warrior defending himself with his knee's.

"Why yes I did, and I have to admit, I never believed an innocent looking female such as yourself would have those kind of dreams….if word got out..."

"I have no idea what your talking about!"Kara screamed with a red face as she fired a blast of heat vision at Bardock who fired thin Ki blast from his eyes that gave the illusion of heat vision, with the two attacks colliding with each other before the two attacks exploded knocking both away from each other and smashing towards the ground roughly.

Kara flipped up before shooting towards the saiyan warrior who climbed to his feet only to be tacked by the young Kryptonian with the two smashing through trees as Kara shot through the woods before she pushed Bardock head down making it go into the floor with the saiyan's body beginning to rip the ground up as he was pushed harder into the ground.

Finally letting go, Kara watched as Bardock came to a stop after continue to smash through the ground before he pushed himself of the ground to look at the smirking Kryptonian who crossed her arms over her chest as she looked down at the saiyan warrior who had some blood running down his face.

"Ready to give up yet? I think you can see that your no match for a Kryptonian." Kara said a little smugly."However strong you think you are….I'm stronger."

"Kio-Ken!" Bardock roared as a red flame aura surrounded him, along with increasing his already impressive muscle size, Sure he could of ended her in an instant but he wanted to show her that no amount of sunbathing would ever match a saiyan warrior such as himself.

He had been training since he was three years old in the other world with his parents and then the training he had done at Toki Toki city with the Z-warriors and had a few spars with Whis in his spare time.

"Kio-what?" Kara asked but before she could react she was punched across the face by Bardock that sent her flying but before she could get far, her leg was grabbed by the saiyan warrior who pulled her leg towards him before punching her hard in the stomach causing the blond to gasp in pain as she crashed onto the floor.

Bardock then grabbed Kara by the front of her top making her flush as she felt his hand between her breasts before he dragged her up to his face with his once joyful and teasing eyes gone and replaced by nothing less then a warrior….it made a shiver down her spine if she was honest.

" _Fine_ , no more messing around or going easily on you like I have been," Bardock told her with a growl making her narrow her eyes that he had been going easy on her." You want to see my power? What I'm really made of then you'll have it Kara Zor-El and I will show you the power of a Saiyan Warrior!" Bardock roared at before he gave her a strong uppercut that sent her soaring into the sky and towards the upper atmosphere.

The Future Warrior shot after her causing a small crater as he shot of the ground and shot after the young Kryptonian at speeds that only superman, power-girl, wonder woman and the flash would be able to keep up with.

Kara began to get hold of her senses where she saw she was shooting off the planet and went to right herself but before she stop herself she was kicked in the back by Bardock making her shoot in the other location then was kicked again by the Saiyan warrior who disappeared from his spot and reappeared above her before raising both his hands above then brought them down hard knocking the Kryptonian down back towards the planet.

Seeing the blonde falling back down towards the planet while she was burning up as she re-entered the atmosphere. Bardock thought about firing a Ki blast at her but he didn't want to be the one responsible for destroying the planet….no Dragonballs here to wish it back if he did.

Shooting after the still falling Kryptonian Bardock caught up to to her pretty easily before his two fists collided into her stomach before he speeded up causing them both to burn up as they shot down towards the planet before they both smashed down into a deserts as well as causing a giant shock wave that ripped the desert ground to pieces as well as knocking the sand away from the crash zone.

Bardock climbed to his feet before floating into the air and aimed his palm at the blond haired kryptonian that was currently panting and waiting for the sun to heal her injuries. She looked up to see the floating saiyan warrior with his palm aimed at her.

" _ **Big Bang Attack!**_ " Bardock roared as he fired a blue ball of Ki at Super-Girl with it engulfing her completely, making her scream in pain at the Ki attack. Bardock waited until the dust cleared before revealing the beaten and bloody Kara.

"I took no pleasure in this Kara but you had to be made an example of." Bardock told her as he dropped out of his Kio-Ken form and approached the downed Kryptonian making her shake thinking the worse, only for him to pick her up and carry her in his arms. "I will take you back to the others this time….but cross my path again and I will end you and anybody else." Bardock told her as Kara rested her head on his shoulder and began to to close her eyes."Also _never_ call me a monkey again." Were the last words that the Kryptonian heard before she passed out.

* * *

Walking up and down the watchtower was the man of Steel, he and the other heroes had seen Bardock and Kara fighting when they were in space. Kal-El wanted to go help his cousin….maybe he had underestimated Bardock ability's but he knew that Kara was powerful in her own right. Bruce had stopped him however and informed him that Kara would want to fight Bardock herself.

"I should go help her." Clark said making Bruce and Diana look at him as he kept walking up and down the hall with his cape lifting up each time he turned around."Who knows what Bardock will do to her if he manages to beat her."

"Calm down Clark." Bruce commanded him from his seat as he looked at the computer he had built for the watchtower.

"How can I with that sociopath down there with my cousin?" Superman asked his best-friend who rolled his eyes at the Kryptonian comment, Bruce had made it pretty clear that Bardock seemed in perfect health and had no mental problem….the League and Bardock just had different methods for taking down their enemy's….it was that reason why Bruce wanted him brought in.

"You should watch what you say about me." a voice hissed as they all turned to see Bardock that had some dry blood down his face with Kara in his arms knocked out with blood down her body and most of her clothes ripped showing off a lot of skin.

"What did you do to her!" Kal-El demanded as he looked at the state of his youngest cousin with his eyes glowing at Bardock who simply scoffed at him.

"What did you think was going to happen super-tool?" The son of Radtiz asked mockingly to the man of Steel making him growl while Bruce grabbed a batarang and Diana grabbed her sword." She fought me and she lose….quickly. You are all pathetic, sending a child after me. Haven't got the guts to fight me in battle so you send a girl after me." Bardock glared at them all before his eyes locked onto the Amazon."I thought that a warrior...despite what your people have done would fight her own battles...clearly I was wrong."

"We do not fear you Bardock."Diana growled as he insulted her warrior pride.

"Here take your cousin." Bardock ordered as he walked towards them before he placed Kara into Superman hands but not before glaring at him.

"However! If you ever endanger her life and send her after me again I will personally end your life….what kind of man sends an untrained girl to fight their own battles?" Bardock asked his a scoff before turning away unaware of the look of shame that appeared on Clark's face.

"Where do you think your going?" Batman demanded as he narrowed his eyes at Bardock who smirked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Please does that suit really make you think you can scare me?"Bardock asked sarcastically as he turned around to look at the Dark Knight who continued to use the infamous Bat glare.

"Lets put our power in perspective for your little human mind shall we? You right now have a power of around 4 and that is pushing it….when I was seven years old I had a power level that was in the millions….I'm _much_ stronger now."

"You expect us to believe that?" Diana scoffed only for the entire watchtower to begin to shake as Bardock started to release some of his power with a white flame appearing around him causing the floors to creak and begin to rise while smirking at her.

"Don't follow me again...otherwise then next person who fights me won't be getting back up."

"Is that a threat?" Bruce asked dangerously to the Saiyan warrior.

"No...it's a promise, _Rich boy_." Bardock told him with a smirk before he disappeared from the watchtower leaving a slightly pale Batman and a slightly fuming Amazon.

"I've had enough of this _boy_ thinking he can do whatever he wants….I'm going after him and I will bring him in myself." Diana stated to the others and went to leave only to be stopped as Bruce grabbed her arm.

"Not yet, Diana. We should wait until Super-Girl has recovered, she could have some information about Bardock that she learned in their battle, his fighting style...information on who he is and where he is currently located."The Dark Knight told her before she yanked her arm away from her friend.

"I can find _that_ out when I've beaten him!"

"Your not prepared to fight him Diana! You heard what he said, if we send anybody else out after him then he will kill them! Until we learn more about him then we need to stay the hell away from him….once we learn more his ability's and true strength then we can go after him."

"Are you telling me that I'm not strong enough to beat him?" Diana asked as she narrowed her blue eyes at her friend, she was an Amazon Warrior! The greatest warriors that had ever existed, she herself had over fifty years of experience...she could handle a simple boy.

"…..Yes."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Whis!"The voice of a certain God of Destruction called as he sat up from his chair after finishing his instant ramen pot. He had been rather bored recently as by orders from Lord Zeno had had to stop destroying so many planet….or at least for the moment as the Kioshins had to much on their hands at the moment.

"Yes Lord Beerus?" A peaceful voice asked as Whis the god of destructions marital arts teacher and Angel approached Beerus before tapping his staff to make the countless pots of Ramen disappear as if they had never been their in the first place."Can I help you?"

"Tell me where is the Future Warrior? I haven't seen him for a while since are last spar?" Beerus asked in a bored tone pretending not to care about the Saiyan warrior, he intrigued the God of Destruction was all...he was a prodigy in battle just like Son Goku was.

"I'm afraid he is currently in universe three on business for the time patrol."The angel informed the God of Destruction who scratched his ear much like a cat would.

"What kind of business?"Beerus inquired as his eyes locked onto Whis purple ones.

"I'm afraid that Towa has reappeared again, she managed to recreate Mira who was destroyed by Bardock but she has gained control of Trunks and took him into universe three with Bardock following after her." Whis informed him."I belive I already told you this a few weeks ago."

"I'm a god of destruction! You can't expect me to remember every little detail about everything!"Beerus raged at his attendant.

"Apologies Lord Beerus, how silly of me to forget."Whis apologised to the god of destruction as she saw Beerus climb to his feet.

"I've made my decision."Beerus stated as he walked towards Whis."We're heading to universe three….I've never been before." Beerus told the angel."I hope they have some delicious food for me to try." The god of Destruction said as he licked his lips thinking about all the new food that would be waiting for him.

"Of course Lord Beerus." Whis stated as he waited for Beerus to stand behind him and rest his hand on his back."Lets go."He said before he tapped his staff and both the God and Angel disappeared from Beerus world and headed towards universe three.

* * *

 **And cut! Well here's the next chapter of The Future Warrior's Next Journey, I hoped you liked it despite how short it was. Bardock will be meeting the team next chapter and maybe meet Power-girl while he's at it.**

 **I'm not sure the fight was that good Between Bardock and Kara but until somebody from the Dbzverse comes to fight Bardock then he can't fight seriously hence why he only went Kio-Ken then SSJ against super-girl and even then he didn't need to go Kio-Ken.**

 **Beerus and Whis should arrive soon and knowing the League they will try and tell him what to do...big mistake on their part trying to tell a god of destruction what to do, plus I can image Superman being like piccolo and grabbing Whis arm but refuse to let go.**

 **Anyway please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Future Warriors Next Journey**

 **I** **do not own Dragonball Xenoverse or Young Justice in anyway shape or form, they belong to their respectable owners. The only thing I own is my oc Bardock.**

 **Pr0dz: Not sure about that, I'm enjoying your story. :)**

 **Guest: Not sure what you meant as you wrote Goku is stronger then elder Goku?**

 **Guest: sorry a typo, I know that Whis is male.**

 **Karma'n' flinch: Well I do plan to have Bardock to become a SSG but not for a while, season 2 or 3 maybe, don't really see any point at the moment, as he's already insanely strong compared to Dc or Young Justice Characters at the moment.**

* * *

"What did you learn about Bardock?" The dark knight demanded as he looked at Kara who was currently standing in front of him with a majority of the other leaguers that needed to know more about the unknown teen that had become the talk of the tower after managing to beat ever single leaguer so far.

"Well he was kicking my butt most of the time."Kara admitted as it had been a day since her battle with Bardock and she was still feeling the effects of the battle."He was just toying with me the entire time...the whole fight to him was nothing more then a joke to him."

"Well when he arrived he had blood down his face. You did a commendable job against him Kara." Jo'nn told the young Kryptonian getting a morbid chuckle from her that confused the others in the room.

"He allowed me to get a few hits it...the entire battle was a test...a game to him. He just wanted to see what I had and the entire time he was holding back against me. I've never felt so weak against any body like I did against the saiyan."

"Saiyan?" Clark asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"That what he called himself, a Saiyan Warrior to be precise." Kara told them all, making Batman smirk a fraction that he had finally got a race for Bardock, he would just need to run the name through the database and hopefully get some information about said race. Once he did then he would find a weakness for him." As I said the entire battle was simply a test to see what I had and he was disappointed with me….he allowed the fight before he used the Kio-Ken."

"Kio-What?" Diana asked her at the strange word, while wanting to know more about the "supposed" Saiyan warrior. He might have been named a warrior but her people were the greatest warriors to ever exist. They had fought Ares, the god of War! And survived….she would like to see Bardock do the same.

"It's just what he shouted out before a blazing red energy shot around him...it was a power up. It made him quicker and stronger."Super-girl told the Amazon Princess before she gained a tint of pink on her cheeks." It made his already ripped arms even bigger."She told them all." _I wonder what else got bigger._ "The girl of steel thought to herself making a monster blush appear on her face.

"Concentrate Super-girl." Batman told her with a slight growl, already knowing what she was thinking about. Kara meanwhile narrowed her bright blue eyes at the Dark Knight.

"Why should I listen to you?" She scoffed making the dark knight narrow his eyes slightly."Your not the boss of me."

"Kara! That's enough." Superman warned his cousin as he crossed his arms over his chest, making her do the same.

"Oh what a surprise, your taking his side." Kara commented making Clark frown at her."You all seem to think that Bardock is the bad guy and nothing more then a killer but he could of killed me whenever he wanted...but he didn't, he spared me and even brought me back to the watchtower."

"Your letting your hormones get the better of you." The Dark Knight told her blankly making her glare at him." He's a healthy male….you're a healthy female and he's probably the only person on the planet that you wouldn't need to hold back on if you ever had a sexual encounter with." The dark knight told her stoically getting gasps from the others in the room.

"Who are "you" to talk about my…. _that!_ Part of my life! Are you some kind of closet perv!" Kara demanded as he eyes Glew red at Batman….along with her cheeks at the very thought of doing " _that"_ with Bardock.

"What Batman "meant" to say was that it is simply a natural response to be attracted to somebody that can challenge you both mentally and physically." Diana told her with a motherly smile but not before sending Bruce a "look" that ensured pain if he mentioned it again.

"We're not here to talk about my sex life! I'm only seventeen!"Kara said with a blazing red face.

"Agreed!" Both Kal-El and Karen said instantly with pinks cheeks, Kal because this was his cousin sex life that had somehow been brought up in the conversation and Karen because it was technically _her_ sex life they were talking about as she and Kara were the same person just different versions of each other.

"This Kio-Ken?" The magician Zatara asked Kara hoping to get of the awkward conversation. He was a father himself so he already had to have a similar conversation with his daughter in the future."Is it magical in nature? For a simple few words to cause him to power up in battle there has to be something magic based behind it."

"I'm not sure...his last move that he used against me that was a ball of blue energy...well he shouted Big Bang Attack before he fired it at me." Kara told the magician of the Justice League who hummed as he rubbed his chin.

"He did say that he had experience with dark magic before." Batman informed Zatara who looked at the Dark Knight of Gotham." Apparently some woman known as Towa is using dark magic to control his friend and time patroler partner."

"I could try looking for the energy of this dark magic, if Towa is controlling somebody against their will then I cannot in good faith allow them to be controlled against their own will….could she be working for the lord of Chaos Klarion?"

"I doubt it." Clark commented to him."Bardock and Towa come from universe seven, they arrived here by a portal...or at least Bardock did."Superman informed Zatara."Or that's what the Saiyan told us anyway, if you could ever believe what that _murderer_ says."

"Aren't we all murderers in this room?" Barry Allan known as the Flash asked getting every bodies attention making him rub the back of his neck awkwardly at the looks he was getting."We've all killed in our careers. When earth was attacked years ago and we first met Jo'nn….how many did we kill that day?"Barry asked them all.

"Are we not being hypocritical here? I'm not saying that I agree with Bardocks methods because I don't, but to tell you the truth Sups….your being an ass." Barry said in a no nonsense tone making most in the room look at the Flash in disbelief as he was usually the mellowed out one of the Justice League.

"What?" Kal-El asked one of his closest friends in the league.

"Ever since he beat you, both you and Diana have been unbearable to work with….so he beat you, who cares? The rest of us get beaten all the time and you don't see us acting like you two have for the few weeks."

"What are you talking about? How have we been "acting" different?" Diana questioned the fastest man on the planet...nothing had changed about her and Clark, they just wanted to bring in Bardock for his crimes.

"Oh really? The only thing on your minds for the last few weeks has been bringing Bardock in, you don't care that he killed those men, not really….your just bitter that he beat you both easily, like you were nothing….like you wear weak compared to him."The Flash told them both." Well welcome to the rest of the world. That is how we feel when you beat us but we don't act like you two have...we move on and try and improve ourselves...but you two haven't trained to get better at all."

"Why are you taking his…."Diana began to say to Barry only to be interrupted again.

"I'm not finished, Diana." He told her as he narrowed his eyes as he looked at her."What I really want to know is why the hell you defended your people actions against males and the killing of children?"

"My people are changing, as I told the Team, they come from a time when men were barbarians that raped and pillaged for their amusement, you have to understand that…."

"There is "nothing" to understand, Diana. You defending your people actions when they openly admitting to killing babys because they dispise males, the first time we stepped fot on your island, it was only your word that kept us alive. Your people would of killed us in an instant because they can't let go of their hatred of men, because as far as I remember that was over 300 years ago...300 years ago! To put it simply...your people are sick and twisted. That the only logical reason to drown babies." Barry said to her making her narrow her eyes at calling her people sick and twisted.

"If you feel like they shouldn't be punished for their actions then your just as bad as them. Can the world trust that you won't kill their sons for simply being born male? Because if I'm honest, I don't feel comfortable letting Wally near you or any of your people if you continue to make excuses for them instead of seeing the monsters they truly are."

"That too far, Flash! Diana has earned her place here."Batman growled at him as Barry climbed to his feet and glared back at the Dark Knight.

"You seem to think that I'm scared of you Bruce that we're all scared of the infamous Dark Knight. Your little mask and persona doesn't scare me Bruce, because at the end of the day the true reason why you wear that cowl and cape, is not because you want to save the world and prevent anybody else from suffering like you did as a child. No it's allows you to get your revenge against the criminal of Gotham. So to put it bluntly Batman, the reason you do what you "do" is because it's a coping mechanism, you're a broken man Bruce, its how you cope with the world, you're too paranoid for your own good that is dangerous. sometimes I think the world should worry about you and not the Meta-humans that you're so paranoid about."Barry said leaving the entire room shock and looks of disbelief at how he was talking to "the" Dark Knight.

" Besides as you told Kara...you're letting your hormones get the better of you…until you three change your attitude's, don't contact me. You're not the people I once called my friends." The Flash told Clark, Bruce and Diana as she disappeared in a red blur.

"Flash!" Superman shouted at his friend only to be ignored as he disappeared in a red blur making Superman sigh as he fell into his seat in depression at his friends words...he hadn't changed that much...had he?

"Should I go after him?"Shazam asked as he sat in his chair after the awkward silence in the room after the Flash had disappeared.

"No, just leave him be for the moment." The Dark Knight told the unknown to the others ten year old boy that after gaining the power from the wizard Shazam gave him the powers of the gods. "He just needs to take some time for himself….everybody else is dismissed."

"Bruce?"Diana called him as she watched him walk away from the others after the earful he received from Barry.

"Not now, Diana."Bruce told her as he walked out of the room before heading towards the Batwing that was in the hanger bay.

* * *

"Lord Beerus have you tried this desert?" Whis asked as they were currently in one of Metropolis many restaurants and getting a lot of attention as a lot of the children wanted to pet the giant purple kitty.

"Hmm?" The God of Destruction asked in a bored tone as he tapped his finger on the table. He had arrived to universe three a few hours ago and he was rather bored...plus the children were annoying him with their questions about him being a kitty...whatever that meant.

"It is called a strawberry sundee."Whis told the God of Destruction who jumped out of his seat in excitement.

"Strawberry sundee! Even the work sounds delicious! How utterly delightful it sounds...it just rolls of the tongue so easily….i must have one this instant!" Beerus told the Angel who smiled before turning his attention to one of the waitresses.

"Excuse me! Could I have another strawberry sundee please?" Whis asked a young blond waitress getting a smile from her as she wrote his order down in her notepad.

"Sure thing hun,. It'll be with you in a few." She told him with a smile before she headed off to make it for him.

"What a nice young lady."Whis commented to the god of destruction of universe seven who hummed to himself before a few minutes later it finally arrived making the god smile before he grabbed a spoon and got a got helping onto his spoon and went to have a good taste of it….

 **Boom!**

The entire area shook violently as a big shock-wave shook the entire area causing the buildings windows to to smash to pieces and the tables, chairs and people aside from Beerus and Whis to go flying across the room. Beerus looked as his glass that his strawberry sundee was previously in his hand that was now smashed on the floor, along with the spoon making his eye twitch violently.

"If I was you then I would leave as quickly as you can." Whis informed the others in the room with a smile as he knew what was coming next, nothing could stop Beerus's anger except for him but he would only do that if he had no other choice.

"That was my strawberry sundee!"The God of Destruction screamed out as a purple aura surrounded him that caused the entire building to explode from the godly Ki that exploded around Lord Beerus while Whis continued eating his strawberry sundee in bliss uncaring at how Beerus was feeling."Somebody needs to be punished."Beerus hissed before he floated into the air and flew to the main street where he saw a group of children fighting a metal robot that had a chunk of green glowing rock in it's chest.

"What the hell is that!?"Kid Flash exclaimed as he saw a thin purple cat that was wearing what looked to be an Egyptian outfit floating towards them while Megan cooed at the purple kitty that came towards them.

"You there!"The purple "kitty" said in a rather regal voice as he floated towards the team with a humanoid fire who had teal skin and long white hair."Are you responsible for causing this Shockwave? Answer me now and maybe I'll consider not destroying you!"He said to the group of teen heroes.

"Don't tell me what to do!"Super boy growled at the mutated cat as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"What a rude child, you should be punished."Beerus muttered as he looked at the hybrid, he could sense that he wasn't completely human, neither was he a Saiyan...which was a shame really. He rather enjoyed his spars with Goku, Vegeta and Bardock.

"Excuse our friend, he has a problem with being told what to do is all."Aqualad quickly apologised to the (unknown to him) God of Destruction of universe seven. He wasn't sure why but every cell in his body was shouting at him to show respect to the cat like creature, as if he was mearly the ant and the cat was the boot.

"He is forgiven "this" time."Beerus commented as his eyes lingered on the hybrid for a second longer before they snapped back to Aqualad."Tell me, as you seem like a civilized being. Who caused the destruction?"The god asked him as he crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his finger on his forearm impatiently, it would seem that Mosco had never visited his version of Earth otherwise they would of known that he was wearing a God of Destruction robe and had his Angel companion with him.

"Metallo." Kaldur quickly said as Beerus and Whis looked down the street to see what looked to be a man that was made of of steel and had a green rock in his chest.

"Stay here, Whis and keep them out of my way."Beerus ordered/demanded as he floated towards the metal man, leaving Whis to look after the Team.

"What's he doing! He's going to get himself killed!"Artemis shouted as she watched the purple cat float toward one of the Man of Steel's biggest enemy's. It was the reason why Conner was away from the action, as the kryptonite that was in his chest.

"Have no fear, Lord Beerus can handle himself in combat. He is considered a prodigy if I do say so myself...but maybe I'm Bias...hahahaha" He laughed with a rather carefree laugh that oddly relaxed Megan.

"Umm I'm sorry but are you sick or are you an alien?"Megan asked the tall teal skinned man.

"Apologises, I am Whis, the attendant to lord Beerus and also his martial Arts instructor."Whis introduced himself to the young girl."I must say you resemble a Namkian but it's highly doubt you are one as I don't believe there's been a recorded female among their race."Whis mused mostly to himself.

"Lord? You've called him that twice now. Is he rich or something?"Kid Flash asked the man known as Whis.

"No, he is not rich. I call him Lord Beerus because he id the God of Destruction of Universe seven. I certainly hope he doesn't this solar system in his rage. I certainly doubt that Lord Mosco will let it slide if he does."Whis said nonchalantly as he looked over at Beerus.

"That "cat" is a god?"Conner asked with a scoff as he had his arms crossed over his chest."If that's your god then he must be…."Conner was cut of as Whis staff connected with his throat and the Angel's purple eyes turned a shade colder.

"You have insulted Lord Beerus once, that I let slide. However you have insulted him twice, a third time and I'll be forced to take action against you."Whis warned the Clone of Superman in a deathly tone that sent chills down everybody's spines. Removing his staff from the hybrid throat, Whis began to walk towards Beerus after his annoyed mood had disappeared and his cheerful smile had returned.

Conner rubbed his throat that the staff had graze before his blue eyes narrowed at being made to look an idiot by the man called Whis, he gritted his teeth and charged at him, breaking the road as he shot forward."Super boy!"Robin shouted to the Kryptonian clone who refused to listen. This Whis was about to learn why his "father" was the strongest being in existence.

Whis sensed the boy dubbed as Super-boy charging after him, even before his friend had tried to stop. The Angel sighed to himself as he brought his hand up over his head to grab the hand much to Conner's disbelief at how easily he caught it….it should have been impossible, sure he hadn't used everything in the punch but it still should of knocked him down easily.

"Attacking from behind is not very honourable, young man."Whis chastised Super-boy before he swung him over his shoulder with ease, causing the clone to go colliding into the pavement with a hard thud."Up you get, young man."Whis told the hybrid spat out a bit of blood before he punched the ground in annoyance as he jumped to his feet."Lets try that again should we?"

"Arghhhhhhh!"Conner roared at the teal skinned man as he charged at him, he was mocking him, he refused to be mocked by the teal skinned freak!. Whis ducked and weaved through the clumsy and wild attacks by the hybrid. He was rather disappointed in him to be honest, he was lucky that he was rather mellowed out compared to the other Angels."Will, you, stand, still!"Conner grunted out as he kept missing as Whis, every time he tried to hit him it was dodged easily, he made it seem like it was a dance….worse, he hadn't even moved from the shot he was originally in.

"That would not be very sporting of me, no?"Whis replied with an amused smile as he spun on the spot to avoid another attack from the enraged Hybrid before he poked conner in the ribs with his finger that felt like his ribs were going to shatter, as well as making the Hybrid gasp in pain."Your attacks are sloppy," Whis poked his stomach, causing Conner to spit out some fluid." You are undisciplined,"A poke in the shoulder that caused it to come out of place, making him scream in pain.

"You stink of arrogance," A flick to the forehead that sent him flying back, as well as his head feel like it was going to fall off as he slid across the ground with his black T-shirt ripping to pieces as it went across the concrete before his bare skin was assaulted by the concrete.

"Super-boy!"Megan exclaimed as she saw her not so secret crush assaulted before he was beaten to an inch of his life by a series of pokes."We have to help him!" She shouted to the others. As she tried to run towards him, she was grabbed by her arm by Wally.

"You saw what he did to Super-boy right? He poked him, poked him! He the toughest member of our team and he was ripped apart like he was nothing. Look Miss Martian, he's our friend but he attacked that Whis guy, he had it coming."

"How can you say that? We're a team!"Megan angrily shouted that they were leaving Conner to his fate, they were supposed to be a team that looked out for each other.

"Baywatch is right, Megan."Artemis admitted though felt wrong admitting that the idiot was right."As much as I hate to say it, I'm just human, I have a bow, some arrows and I'm pretty good at acrobatics but that's it. If he can beat Super-boy then what chance do I have against him?"She hated to admit it but she felt weak, useless right now.

"Speedy could."

"Enough Kf!"Robin snapped at the yellow clad speedster. He could relate to Artemis as he too didn't have powers, he only had his acrobatic and training from Batman and that was it, until he could learn Whis weakness then there was nothing he could do.

"Now then young man."Whis said as he approached the down form of Super-boy who was currently looking up in a daze as Whis levelled his staff against his forehead."In this life you will find out that there will always be though that are stronger, quicker and smarter then you when it come to fighting. If you want to get stronger you must learn to keep a cool head in battle, train every day and for Zeno sake learn a fighting style, your wild attacks will only get you so far...understand?"

"Y-Yeah."Conner grunted out after the beating he received from Whis. Whis nodded with a smile before he thrust the end of the staff onto his forehead knocking the hybrid out.

Turning around, Whis looked at the group of heroes who remained silent aside from the red haired, green skin girl who if looks could kill then Beerus would need a new Angel."Your boy friend is fine young lady, you may retive him and give him medical attention."Whis told her as he floated over to Beerus, unaware for the blazing blush that had appeared on Megan's cheeks.

* * *

 **And cut! Here the next chapter of The Future Warriors next Journey. I hope you all enjoyed it, sorry no Bardock this chapter, next chapter he'll arrive to save the day from Beerus's rage. I hope you all enjoyed the small beat down that Conner received at the hands of Whis.**

 **Not much else to say other then Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Future Warrior's Next Journey**

 **I do not own Dragonball Xenoverse or Young Justice in anyway shape or form, they belong to their respectable owners. The only thing I own is my Oc Saiyan warrior.**

 **Well at the moment I've decided to do a Bardock x Power-Girl pairing for the story, Maybe I'll add Super-Girl in the Future or a different suggestion but at the moment I think Bardock x Karen will suit each other.**

* * *

 **Universe Seven, Conton City, Age: 852**

Sitting alone in the time nest was the Kioshin, Chronoa, better known as the Supreme Kai of Time. She had reddish-pink hair that was slicked back, dark eyes that held kindness and sass behind them, pink/purple flawless skin, large pointed ears that had a yellow potara earrings on each one and stood rather short, despite being over 75'0000 years old. She was wearing the purple robes like the Kioshin wore on Sacred world of the Kais, a high collar black vest and white high heels.

Chronoa released a tiny sigh as looked up at the various planets that were visible in the Time Nest, it had been a while since she had seen her friends Bardock and Trunks and if she was honest she missed the pair of them immensely. She didn't have many friends due to her position as a Kai, she outlive those not of Kioshin descent due to their long lifespans.

She had known Bardock for around three years now, the son of Radtiz and Gula, the warrior who had killed Demigra the Demon God..she knew that he was okay after she managed to get in contact with him, he apparently arrived on an Earth that had their own heroes and their own sense of justice. She could understand about them not wanting to kill their enemies as it was a nasty ordeal but the Z-Warriors and the Time patrolers had to put their own wants on the sideline and do what was necessary to protect earth and the Galaxy….

To simple arrest their enemies who escaped, killed again, then arrest them once again only for the process to repeat once again which resulted in hundreds of innocent people was idiotic, why couldn't they see that?...Still she hoped that Bardock was close to finding Trunks and freeing him from Towa's mind control so they could both come home and she could see her friends again.

Turning her head when she sensed two Ki levels, she saw both the two replacements that were taking Bardock and Trunks place while they were gone. First was Earth greatest hero, Son Goku or his saiyan name Kakarot, the Earth raised saiyan and uncle to Bardock Jr.

He had spiky black hair shaped like a palm tree, pupil-less black eyes, a light complexion with an angular jawline without an inch of baby fat due to his intense training he had done since he was a child and stood 5'9. He was wearing a black skin tight shirt, a red sleeveless trench coat, a blue sash around his waist, blue wrist bands, black gi trousers, blue wraps around his ankles, black boots and strapped to his back was his old power pole that his grandfather had gave him so long ago.

Next to him was his best friend/ rival, Prince Vegeta, the prince of all saiayn's, he had black spiky hair that was styled like a flame with a permanent widows peak, pupil-less black eyes, tanned skin with a narrow face and stood 5'5. He was wearing a black body suit that showed of his lean muscular build, white body armour that had a yellow neck strap and stomach padding, white gloves that had a black portion on the wrist and white boots that had yellow tips and a black portion on the shins.

"What you moping about, Brat?"Vegeta asked with a scoff as he had his arms crossed over his chest and a permanent scowl over his face.

"I'm a Supreme Kai! Not a brat!"Chronao snapped back at the Saiyan prince as she jumped to her feet and narrowed her eyes at him.

"And I have the power of a God,"Vegeta reminded her with a smirk that only seemed to make her simmer on the spot...why couldn't he be like Trunks?...well the Trunks from the future that was.

"Oh don't mind him, Chronao, he's been grouchy ever since Trunks has been missing. Guess he does care after all, Heheheheheheheeh" The Earth raised saiyan said to her as he scratched the back of his head and did the famous Son grin as he laughed his head of, missing the annoyed glare at Vegeta sent at his rival.

"Silence, Kakarot!"Vegeta barked at him with a slight embarrassed flush on his cheeks before he turned his head away from his fellow Saiyan."Have you heard anything from the brat?"

"I haven't spoke to "Bardock" since you did, Vegeta."The Kioshin informed the Prince of all Saiyan...well the prince of Goku, Gohan, Goten Bardock, Pan, Bulla, Trunks and Future Trunks….as much as Vegeta would deny it, he was glad that there was another full blooded saiyan around besides him and Goku."Still I hope he's okay and the Justice League aren't causing him to many problems..."

"* scoff* as if those costume wearing fools could match a Saiyan warrior! He should just blast them into oblivion if they continue to get in his way...it's what I'd do."The Saiyan prince grumbled to himself as he continued to look away from the two.

"Well hopefully it won't have to come to that, the last thing we need is the God of Destruction of Universe Three Mosco to come here and demand why one of our warriors is killing citizens of his universe..."Chronao stated to the father of Trunks and Bulla with a small relived sigh,"Of course there wouldn't be anything he could do, Bardock works for the time Patrol who in turn work directly for Lord Zeno..."

"Don't sweat it guys, Bardock's no slouch when it comes to combat, he's trained with the greatest martial artists of history and learned everything they had to offer. I have no idea what kind of opponents he had to face since he's been in universe Three but I'm a 100% sure he can handle himself just fine...besides maybe he's learning some new fighting techniques while he's there?"The Earth raised saiyan exclaimed with a grin, having the utmost confidence in his only nephew.

"As long as Radtiz spawn hasn't followed your children's lazyness and gave up on his training that is."Vegeta mumbled to himself, refusing to acknowledge that the Trunks that he raised and Bulla had stopped their training to live a human style life, they were of Saiyan descent and thus were warriors!, they shouldn't be chasing girls or in Bulla chase "allowing" boys to chase her!

* * *

 _ **Universe Three, 2010, Justice League Watchtower, Earth orbit**_

"I need you to calm down, Megan and explain to me "slowly" what happened?"The Dark Knight told the Martian girl in a baritone voice he was known for as he and a few other of the League gathered around the large monitor to see the young Martian girl who looked shaken up, that made the Martian Manhunter worry for his niece and what had happened to her.

" _ **Well we're in metropolis, we originally just came here for the day to relax for the day, see the sight you know that...**_ "

"Get on with it!"Bruce snapped at the rambling girl, missing the look that Jo'nn sent him for snapping at his niece.

" _ **Sorry,**_ _ **Batman."**_ Miss Megan quickly apologised before she continued after she cleared her throat. _ **"**_ _ **W**_ _ **ell Metallo attacked metropolis national bank, causing the entire area to shake,**_ _ **destroying**_ _ **a few building in the process...that was when we met him.**_ "

"And who's "him", Megan?"Kal-El asked while he prepared to deal with Metallo...maybe he should make a quick detour to the Fortress to get his lead suit to protect himself from the Kryptonite that he had in his chest….nah he'd beaten him a thousand times before thus he could do it again. He just needed to wait until he could overpower him.

" _ **He called himself Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction of Universe Seven.**_ "Megan informed them making a certain Amazon Princess gasp and a look of pure fear appeared on her face that none had ever seen before, slightly unnerving them.

"What was this Lord Beerus wearing, Megan? Did he have an Egyptian like head rest and pattens on it? Was their a humanoid like alien that had teal skin and white hair, this is important?"Diana quickly asked the young Martian girl who nodded timidly making the proud Amazon want to collapse right there. Why did this have to happen to her?

"Something you'd like to share with us, Diana?"Batman asked/demanded from his friend who in turn narrowed her sky blue eyes at him, who was he to demand anything from her? She wasn't his prisoner and he wasn't "her" interrogator.

" _ **Yes, Wonder Woman.**_ "Megan interrupted the Dark Knight from his infamous glare that was currently directed at the Amazon Princess who in turn glared back at him.

"Did you show him respect?"Wonder Woman quickly asked her, only to see the young girl looked away slightly,"I take that as a no then.."

" _ **Conner attacked his martial arts teach known as Whis...**_ "

"Is this "Whis" okay? Did Super-Boy hurt him?"Superman asked worried that his clone had injured a man that "couldn't" hold up to a Kryptonian's strength.

" _ **No, he took Super-Boy down like he was an insect, he dodged every single attack then with a series of pokes he was on the ground...which was completely uncalled for! He could of taken Super-Boy down quickly instead of making him look like a joke! Beside Whis had already threatened him earlier so he was simply retaliating.**_ " The Martian quickly came to the defence of the Kryptonian clone for attacking Whis.

" _ **Well actually Super-Boy insulted the God of Destruction twice and warned him if he did do again then he would take action against him."**_ Wally spoke up, getting a look of betrayal from Miss Megan, they were supposed to be a team, they were meant to have each others backs in everything! Not throw their friend under the bus." _ **What? He did and you know it!**_ _ **You're the one who has a crush on him and fails to acknowledge that he could ever do anything wrong.**_ "

" _ **I don't have a crush on him**_!"

"I assume that Super-Boy insulted this Whis?"Jo'nn questioned his niece who hesitated slightly, "Megan?"He asked her more forcefully.

" _ **N-No, Whis turned to walk away but Super-Boy charged at him to attack him from behind, Whis simply grabbed his hand like it was nothing before he**_ _ **f**_ _ **lip him over his shoulder.**_ "Miss Martian finally relented to her uncle.

"How is Super-Boy now?"Batman asked while slightly worried that somebody had managed to take down the Kryptonian clone so easily, sure Kara had said that Bardock had simply been testing her even when she had gone all out against him. The Dark Knight however had a gut feeling that the Saiyan warrior was holding back... _a lot_ against Super-Girl and when he took down the others during their first contact with the teen, if that was the case then how much raw power did the Saiyan process?

But if Bardock, a simple Saiyan warrior was holding back so much power then how power would a God of Destruction have at his disposal? Surely a "god" would make Bardock's power look like an ant in comparison….were the beings of Universe Seven truly that much more powerful then his own universe? The group known as the Z-Warriors had to be that universe version of the Justice League only they had no reverses with killing their opponents….was the reason why they killed their enemies because they were simply too powerful to place them in jail or perhaps they had no Green Lanterns to house the extremely powerful and dangerous enemies.

" _ **He's still out cold,**_ _ **his shoulder is dislocated from his shoulder and his back is slowly healing from the damage that the concrete did to his...BOOM!**_ "Before Megan could finish explaining a loud explosion happened shaking the screen that Megan was holding," _ **Oh god he's going to kill him**_!"Miss Martian screamed out in alarm as her eyes looked over to the left to look at the God of Destruction.

"Who! Who going to kill who?"Kal-El quickly asked the young Martian as he got ready to head down to Earth to deal with the threat. Earth was his planet, his home and he would protect it from all threats like his biological parents had sent him there to do.

" _ **Lord Beerus! He's going to kill Metallo….**_ _ **oh god!**_ _ **He ripping his arm off!**_ "

"Get out of there, Miss Martain. I'll deal with this Lord Beerus."Superman told the niece of Jo'nn as he turned around and prepared to leave the watchtower to stop this God of Destruction from killing anybody, even if it was Metallo. As he went to leave his forearm was grabbed by the caped crusader."Let go of me..."

"Are you seriously thinking of going down there to tell a God to stop?"Bruce asked his closest friend who pulled his arm away from him.

"Of course, he can't just kill who he sees fit!, somebody needs to stop him before he kills Metallo and who knows how many others."The Man of Steel said in absolute.

"Are you listening to yourself right now? You're going down there to tell a "god" what to do? A god! This is not your every day criminal that has robed a bank but a God of Destruction! If you couldn't even beat Bardock, a simple warrior of Universe Seven then how to expect to beat a God of his universe?"

"Why do you keep taking Bardock side? He simply caught us all of guard was all when we first met him, I've beaten the likes of Metallo, Lex Luthor, Darkseid, I can handle Bardock and this Lord Beerus, I just need to wait until they can no longer…."

"No, Clark! You need to realize that the warriors of Universe seven are simply stronger then us! Even you. This is not a battle that you can simply rush into to and hope that you'll have to wait until they tire themselves out before you recover from the solar rays. Bardock is a trained warrior, I could tell that from the moment I met him. I've studied him, the way he walks into a room, they way he fights, nothing about him is sloppy, ever attack is precise and hits precisely where he he wants it to, where he needs it to...unlike your sloppy and wild punches…."

"I haven't got time to listen to this, why you let me know how superior Bardock is to me, people are dying..."The Man of Steel scowled at the Dark Knight of Gotham who pinched the bridge of his nose or Cowl would be more precise in annoyance.

"I'm trying to save your life, you damn fool! Clark just once, I mean just once listen to me when I say this….you, can't, beat, him!"Bruce told the Kryptonian who ignored him as he stormed out of the room and headed towards the hanger bay to head down to Earth,"Stubborn fool."Batman thought to himself before he turned his gaze to Diana who was still in the room with Jo'nn,"What do you know about these gods of Destruction? If this Lord Beerus is the one from the seventh then do you know the one from ours?"Bruce asked her.

"I've only met him once and even that was a long time ago. Around sixty years ago….when he first arrived on Themyscira. We made the mistake of thinking that he was just a strange contraption from the land of men..."

"Why would you think…."Jo'nn began to ask before he was interrupted by the Amazon princess.

"He's a large green robotic being that took down all my sisters, myself and my mother in a matter of moments. Our island was once much larger, but due to the disrespect that we showed him he destroyed a good portion of it….but what scared the children and despite what many would say, a lot of the seasoned Warriors as well. He never spoke once, his one eye just turned red as he glared at us all, it was his angel that did all of the talking."

"Hold up, an angel?"The Dark Knight quizzed her with a raised eyebrow, not that she could see of course.

"I'm not referring to what humanity pictures when they talk about the angels of Heaven. They have no white wings or halos above their heads but rather that is what their race is called. Their the only beings that can stop a God of Destruction...or so Campari, Lord Mosco's Angel told us, the Angel was rather respectful and well mannered when he spoke to my mother after she had apologised for her and everybody's actions."Diana informed the Dark Knight who remained silent as he contemplate her words.

"Then be better hope that Clark doesn't do anything to anger this God of Destruction."Bruce murmured quietly to himself before he watched Diana leave the room, no doubt going after Clark to stop him from engaging Lord Beerus and potentially destroying the planet….looks like he would need to make a file on Lord Beerus, Mosco and the two angels Whis and Campari….hopefully the Lanterns had information on Mosco and Campari.

* * *

Scratching the back of his hair after climbing out of the shower after a decent morning of working out, the Future Warrior who was wearing black sleeveless armour that had red shoulder straps, a red stomach area and red thigh guards. He had on red wrist bands, black leggings with black pointed boots that had red tips...overall it looked like the armour that his grandfather wore when planet Vegeta was still around aside from the red replaced the green.

Bardock had a feeling that something bad was happening but for the life of it he couldn't think what, the only possible thing he could think of was that Trunks had done something truly terrible while he was under control from Towa's dark-magic. He really should of killed that bitch years ago. She had caused to many problems over the last two years since he had been a Time Patroller. Still she had to be pretty desperate to be in a relationship if she created her own personal husband in the form of Mira...guess it would only be a matter of time until he returned and stronger then ever. While the Kryptonian's weren't that powerful compared to the people of his universe, he shuddered to think what Mira would be like with added Kryptonian cells.

Saiyan and Kryptonian cells in a single body would be a beast on the battle field, get the crap beaten out of them by their opponent before the yellow sun would heal them which in turn would give them the Zenkai boost immediately after…..actually thinking about it got the Saiyan warriors blood pumping, damn it! Now he wanted to fight a Saiyan/ Kryptonian hybrid.

Walking over to the sofa, Bardock jumped into it, causing it to rock back slightly. Making sure he was conformable, the Saiyan grabbed the remote, pressed the power button and waited for the television to come on. Once it did, the son of Radtiz began scanning through the channels, after a while he went passed a channel that had the words _**BREAKING NEWS**_ written in bold letters on the bottom half of the screen, going back to the previous channel due to his curiosity getting the better of him he saw a female reporter on the screen who was about to speak.

She had long raven black hair that flowed down her back like a river, bright blue eyes, she had a heart shaped face with a light skin complexion, pearl earrings, a small thin nose, full pink lips and stood 5'2. She was wearing a purple jacket that hugged her feminine figure and had a revealing neckline, a white skirt that showed of her long legs and black high heels.

" _ **This is Lois Lane of the Daily Planet, reporting right in the heart of Metropolis where an unknown Alien or possible a lab experiment gone though in this reporters opinion I'd go with the former. A large purple, humanoid cat that wearing an Egyptian style outfit"**_ As soon as Lois Lane had mentioned that, the colour in the Saiyan's cheeks lost their colour.

"A _ **nd apparently has been identified as Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction from Universe Seven. If you believe in gods or if this Beerus is a few marbles short of a full set then that's up to you but right now Lord Beerus is demolishing the criminal known as Metallo who was reported to of broke into Metropolis national once again in hopes of drawing out the Man of Steel, Superman**_."

"Oh crap baskets!"

" _ **Unfortunately, the Man of Steel's whereabouts are currently unkno...*BOOM* God!**_ "Lois exclaimed as the camera shook violently, turning the camera man turn the camera to the right, allowing Bardock and any other viewers to see Metallo smashing into a building roughly, making the wall crack as he collided with it. The Future Warrior then saw Beerus descend to the ground.

" _ **Excuse me! Lois Lane from the Daily Planet, can you tell us why you're attacking Metallo, are you a new super hero that's making a name for yourself?**_ "Lois questioned as she stuck the microphone in his face, making Bardock smack his face with his palm at the idiotic action by the reporter.

" _ **I am certainly no hero, Human. I'm a God of destruction and this machine has caused the most heinous crime possible**_."The God of Destruction told her in his regal voice as he glared at the woman who was delaying his vengeance against the machine.

" _ **Attacking Metropolis National bank**_?"

" _ **Don't be absurd, human!"**_ Beerus snapped at her making her jump slightly." _ **He prevented me, the God of Destruction from having my very first strawberry Sundee.**_ "He said plainly getting a deadpan look from the reporter and everybody else who was watching the program. (aside from the Saiyan warrior.

" _ **Your doing all of this for a Strawberry sundee?**_ "Lois asked him in disbelief as she spoke into the microphone before placing it back in Beerus's face.

" _ **It might a rather simple desert for you but for myself its a delicacy, I've never had one, I want one but now I can't because of this useless bucket of bolts! He shall pay dearly for denying me that right!**_ "The God of Destruction roared out in anger as a purple Ki arua exploded around him violently causing it to crack the ground around him, as well as taking Lois breath away at the power being generated by the God and knocking Lois and the Camera man away.

Climbing of the sofa, the Son of Radtiz sprinted out of his home that was located in the wildness of Japan, away from any prying eyes, except for the Justice League who's Tower could probably locate him if they tried heard enough. Once he was outside, the Future Warrior shot into the air with a white flame aura surrounding him as he shot towards America to hopefully calm the God of Destruction over…..hopefully the League wouldn't involve themselves in this...oh who was he kidding, of course they would. Damn fools couldn't keep their noses out of anything.

* * *

Metallo looked as the God of Destruction slowly prowled over to him, he wasn't like the others. He would show him no mercy, he knew that now. Where the hell was Superman when you need him? Forming his remaining arm into a chainsaw and lunged at the God of Destruction who grabbed the morphed arm easily.

"You stole something that belonged to me, something that was rightfully mine, for that your sentence is death."The God of Destruction said in a neutral tone as he glared at the super criminal for denying him his right to a Strawberry Sundee, how dare he!"Destruction!"He stated as he disappeared from his previous location before reappearing in front of Metallo with his palm rested on his chest with a smirk on his face."Destruction.

"ARRGGGGG!"The super criminal screamed out as he was rip out of existence as the purple attack that was only accessible to the Gods of Destruction destroyed him inch by inch before the only thing that remained of Metallo was the dust pile on the floor.

"You monster!"A commanding voice roared out in anger as the God of Destruction turned his head to see a man wearing a blue spandex uniform and red cape landing on the ground with a look of intense rage and disgust as he looked at the God of Destruction.

"Hmmm, may I help you?" Beerus asked in a rather bored and uncaring tone as he scratched his ear much like a cat would as he looked at the 6'3 male, what was the S on his chest even about anyway?

"You killed him! What right did you have to kill him?"Kal-El demanded with a low growl as he walk over to him until he was directly in front of the humanoid cat then crossed his arms over his chest, awaiting an answer.

"I'm not sure I like you tone, boy."Beerus narrowed his eyes a fraction at the attitude of the man directly in front of him,"I am Lord Beerus, God of Destruction…."

"I don't care "who" you are."The Earth raised Kryptonian interrupted him,"You have no right to kill who you want, when you want. This is my home and I will not allow you to endanger my home."The Man of Steel declared while his eyes narrowed at the God of Destruction.

"Are you "challenging" me….."

"No, I'm stopping you from killing any innocents."Kal-El said to him as he grabbed his shoulder, unaware of the consequences of such an innocent action as Beerus narrowed his eyes and glared at the Kryptonian,"Come with me, the Green Lanterns will think of some…."Before he could finish saying what he was going to say, he was hit in the chest by Beerus's palm that made the earth's greatest hero gasp in pain, as well as cough out a mouthful of saliva before he shot through the street, colliding with a Daily Planet news van and knocked it over in the process.

Climbing to his feet in a daze, Superman looked up to see a furious look on the God of Destructions face, just as Power-Girl and Super-Girl landed beside their cousin after being called by Batman who explained to them that Superman had gone down to Metropolis to deal with the God of Destruction.

"You okay, Kal?"Karen asked as she watched her cousin climb to his feet, a bit shakily from the assault he had received from the God of Destruction.

"Yeah, he just caught me of guard was all...that won't happen again."Superman assured his cousin from an alternate universe as he glared at the God."We need to take him down, he killed Metallo...permanently."

"How are we meant to do that? If Bardock was only messing with me in our spar then how powerful will a God from his universe be? I'm not scared but isn't their a peaceful way to deal with this?"Kara asked her cousin and...well herself.

"Now is not the time to be scared, Kara. Superman chastised his cousin,"This Beerus is a plain killer like Bardock is and for that he needs to be detained and handed over to the green Lanterns..."Clark told her. Kara and Karen exchanged looks with each other, Barry was right, Clark really wasn't acting like himself recently and they were both begging to worry about him...as were Ma and Pa.

"You dare touch me, demand anything from me? You better in every single way?"Beerus sneered as a light purple aura began to surround him, causing the road to begin to crack and chunks to levitate in the air."Now I'm MAD!"

* * *

 **And cut! Sorry for the long wait but next chapter will be up much quicker I can assure you all of that. So Diana and her fellow Amazons know of the God of Destruction of her universe, he may play a part of the story later on, possible have a universe tournament in the future.**

 **Not much to say really, other then please Review.**


	7. Cp7 preview

**The Future Warriors Next Journey**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Xenoverse or Young Justice in anyway shape or form, they belong to their respectable owners.**

 **Hello loyal fans and new readers, don't worry this isn't a message about me deleting or putting the story on hold but rather I need to make a change to the story, more precisely my oc's name. The reason for this is because….SPOILER for this story so if you don't want to know then I suggest you look away.**

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Well I'm planning to head into the Xenoverse 2 storyline soon plus do a few arcs of my own with Conner and a few others going to Universe Seven to join the Time Patrol, my Oc won't play a huge part but rather make cameos here and there but I do plan for the Real Bardock aka father of Goku and Radtiz to have a larger role hence why I need to change the Future Warriors name as it'll be to confusing if the two are ever in the same location, so here are the names that are up for the Future Warrior….**

 **Tarro**

 **Ruco**

 **Arlic**

 **Rota**

 **You may suggest a Saiyan name if you don't like those four names for the Future Warrior….anyway, Here's a small preview of the next chapter, I will simply call the Future Warrior Bardock until the official next chapter comes out.**

* * *

Bardock ebony black eyes stared at the God of Destruction as the two stared at each others at the stood in one of the vast deserts in Egypt, at least this way they would avoid risking any innocent lives that would get in the way of their battle, if a few pyramids were destroyed then so be it...of course if their battle destroyed the Earth then hopefully Whis would rewind time to prevent it from happening...of course he couldn't be a 100% sure of that. Angels were rather neutral/ indifferent about what their God of Destruction did, it was their job to destroy after all, he liked to believe that Whis wouldn't want to start an incident with the God of Destruction of this universe though.

A gentle breeze blew past the two, making Bardock's spiky raven hair drift to the right. The Saiyan of universe seven's eyes drifted over to the right where the League were standing, waiting patiently for the battle that would shake the very foundations of the planet to it's core. Superman, Wonder-Woman, Super-Girl, Power-Girl, Batman, the Team, Conner who had finally woken up but was still feeling the damage that Whis did to him and finally the Angel himself.

"Why are the two just staring at each other?"Wally asked quietly as he looked between the God of Destruction and the Saiyan warrior.

"Their both waiting until the right moment….or at least Bardock is."Whis explained to the yellow clad speedster."Bardock has battled against beings that can destroy entire galaxy's with ease, he understands that he can't just rush into a battle..."Whis informed him.

"Are the beings from your Universe truly that powerful?"Super-Girl asked as she swallowed a lump in her throat, slightly worried about Bardock's safety, sure he may of kicked her butt when they spared with ease but he didn't try to kill her when he had every opportunity to do so….she didn't believe that he was the monster or criminal that her cousin had told her that he was.

"Not every single sapient being is that powerful, young lady...however most of the warriors of my universe are powerful, or compared to the people of "your" Earth they are."Whis informed the young seventeen year old Kryptonain with a kind smile,"Of course all across the twelve universe there are beings more powerful then myself."

"So are all the Saiyan's as powerful as Bardock then?"Karen questioned as she crossed her arms over his bust and scowled prettily, still slightly annoyed at being saved and carried like a princess by the Future Warrior. She was nobody's princess.

"They had the potential to be…."

"Had?"The Dark Knight questioned, prodding the Angel for more information on Bardock and his race, he knew absolutely nothing about the Saiyan's, clearly they didn't exist in his universe and if they did then they possible could be in the pre industrial era.

"Their all dead I'm afraid, them and Planet Vegeta. The only full blooded saiyan that are currently still alive are the saiyan's known as Son Goku or his birth name Kakarot, Prince Vegeta though he doesn't consider himself a prince any more and Bardock Jr, Son Goku nephew."Whis told the Dark Knight, he knew he was trying to pry information out of him to use against Bardock but Whis simply didn't care. There was nothing that the Vigilant could use to beat him, he had a power level of around 10, Bardock no longer had a weakness in his tail, it wasn't as if they had Katchin metal laying around to make into handcuffs, that was the only thing that could possible hold Bardock down in a weakened state.

"How did they die?"Superman asked the Angel, while wondering if planet Vegeta suffered the same fate as Krypton did or even if the Saiyan were Universe sevens Counter part of the Kryptonains.

Whis raised his staff before he banged it on the ground, causing images to appear above them before they found themselves in the void of Space, where they saw hundreds of soldiers and right in front of the ship was a lone Warrior. He had spiky black hair like a palm tree with a red headband wrapped around his forehead, pupil-less black eyes, tanned skin with a slightly narrow face with a nasty gash on one cheek and stood 5'10. He was wearing damaged green armour that showed of his muscular body that caused the young heroins to blush slightly at the rather handsome and primal looking man.

"This man is Bardock Sr, Father of Goku and Radtiz, husband of Gine and Grandfather to Bardock jr, Gohan and Goten. The saiyan who fought to the very end against the Icejin known as Freiza, the being responsible for destroying planet Vegeta and slaughtering the Saiyan race,"Whis said to them all,"With a single attack."

"Impossible!"

"Why would he do that?"

"What could he hope to gain by eradicating the Saiyan?"

"He's a monster!"

"He surely couldn't be that powerful!"

Meanwhile with Bardock and Beerus, the two continued to look at each other, uncaring what the others were talking about before Beerus finally spoke."You will fight me in full power, I couldn't care less if you don't want to reveal the height of your power. That foolish Kryptonian has ruined my day, that machine has took something that belonged to me! And you will not deny me this spar, boy!"

The son of Radtiz mentally growled, why the hell couldn't those damn Kryptonians leave well enough alone and who the hell tries to command a God of Destruction any way!? Things were going from bad to worse, he now had to fight Lord Beerus, Towa and Trunks were who knows where and last he didn't even have God Ki, sure he could rough the god up if he was "extremely" luckily but this wasn't a battle he could win,"Very well Lord Beerus...but I have a request if you'll grant me it?"

"Hmm?"

"Allow me to show them my SSJ forms instead of simply jumping to my highest level...maybe they'll finally allow me to do my job in piece if you do?"The Future Warrior begged the God of Destruction who face remained impassive as he stared at the Son of Radtiz before he scratched behind his ear, like a cat would.

"Very well...but be quick!"Beerus snapped at the Saiyan getting a smirk from him before Bardock turned his gaze over to the others, who looked back at him once they saw he was looking at them, Kara gained a lump in her throat when her eyes met his and his smirk got bigger.

"Your gonna love this...trust me."Bardock said with a smirk that Vegeta would be proud of,"What your seeing now is my normal state or base form as I call it."

"Base form?"Conner questioned as he looked over at the Saiyan, the others (aside from Whis) also wondered what he meant too before their question was answered as Bardock hair shot up, turned golden, his eyes went jade green and a golden aura sounded his body, overall he looked like a god.

"This is a Super Saiyan...and this,"Bardock body clenched before his hair hair became even more spiky and ridged, his eyes turned a teal blue colour, his golden aura increased, gained blue static that surrounded him and his muscles became even more defined."This is known as a Super Saiyan that has ascended passed a Super Saiyan...or you can just call this a SSJ2,"The Son of Radtiz told the group, though his voice sound more edgy, more of a growl to each word.

"So he changed his hair so what? As if going blonde is going to help in a battle?"Karen scoffed, while the others were slightly mesmerized by the golden form of the Saiyan warrior, it truly was unlike anything they had ever seen before.

"Hehehe, just wait hag,"Bardock smirked making the busty blonde grit her perfect teeth at him, she was certainly no hag! Thank you very much!

"So he's finally reached the next level? This will be interesting."Whis commented to himself.

"Next level?"Diana asked the Angel as she stood next to him, with the Angel purple eyes looking into her bright blue ones."

"Indeed, as a SSJ2, Bardock managed to fight against Lord Beerus which should have been impossible due to Lord Beerus having God Ki and Bardock having Regular Ki."Whis stated to the Amazon princess.

"What the difference between the two?"Robin inquired, much like his mentor would.

"Well somebody with regular Ki could have a power level of 100'0000 but they would lose fighting somebody who only had a God Ki level of 1...for Bardock to mange to spar with him is rather...peculiar."Whis told the partner of the Batman, leaving the others flabbergast that Bardock had managed to spar with a god with regular Ki.

"And this!"Bardock roared out as he clenched his fists causing the knuckles to turn white,"Is to go even further beyond!"

* * *

 **And cut! Well there the preview of the next chapter, I originally was going to make The Future Warrior go SSJ4 but I've seen stories that go that route and most readers hate to be reminded of anything that reminds them of GT, I personally didn't hate it, I loved the SSJ4 transformation, probably more then the God transformation as it was different and unique compared to the simple re-colouring of the SSJ….anyway I'm getting of track, next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 7

**The Future Warrior Next Journey**

 **I do not own Dragonball Xenoverse or Young Justice in anyway shape or form, they belong to their respectable owners. The only thing I own is my Oc Saiyan warrior.**

 **(A.N.) hello everybody well I said that I was going to change the Future Warriors name and I did but after a while it just didn't sound right so I've changed it back to Bardock. If Bardock and Bardock jr ever meet then I'll just call my oc Bard.**

 **The other reason why I haven't updated was because I was thinking of Re-writing the story to make it look and sound better then it already is...let me know if you think I should or just continue with this version.**

* * *

 **Universe Seven, Conton City, Age:852**

"No, no, no! What is he thinking!?"Chronoa cried out in horror as she looked through her crystal ball at the image of the Kryptonian Kal-El trying to command Beerus the Destroyer what to do! Did he have a death wish? The Gods of Destruction may of made a pact never to destroy planets that weren't in their universe….An enraged Beerus however "couldn't" be reasoned with.

"What's wrong, Chronia? Is it Bardock?"Goku asked as he darted over to her once he heard her scream.

"No worse, Goku! Much, much worse!"The Surprme Kai of Time answered the Earth raised saiyan who stood beside her. Goku looked down at the crystal ball that was located in the time vault. Looking at the ball he saw the other earth raised alien grabbing the Beerus shoulder roughly.

Not even Goku was stupid enough to tell Beerus what to do. Spar with him sure, advise or suggest something to him but ordering him to do something? Never! He liked living thank you very much. He had already been dead for seven years and while the Other-World was fun to start with and allowed him to spar against and test himself against the best...after a while however it got boring really fast. He missed his family and friends after a while.

"I should head there and try and stop Lord Beerus from destroying the Earth in his rage."The Earth raised Saiyan quickly suggested only to be interrupted by his best friend/rival.

"I say we should let him,"The Prince smirked getting a glare from both the Kioshin and Saiyan."Damn fools have been nothing but a nuisance to the brat as soon as he arrived their constantly getting in the way of his mission. Demanding that he come with them, trying to hand him over to the damn Green Torches..."

"Green Lanterns,"Chronoa corrected the Prince with an assumed smile."They do pretty good work in Universe Three. Thanks to the Green Lanterns crime is fallen drastically throughout the galaxy in the last hundred years."The Surpmre Kai defended the Lanterns before she frowned."Of course Bardocks mission would be 100x easier if he just explained himself to the Justice League. If he would just explain his mission to find Trunks and Towa. If they understood the threat of Towa and Time Breaker Trunks then they could use all their resources to locate her..."

"And what could they do?"Vegeta asked with a snort while he crossed his arms over his chest."Trunks was already stronger then that _Superfool_ before the mask was placed on him...after how long its been since it was placed on him then he'll no doubt of gotten stronger...we've seen how much of a power boost it gives. It gave the likes of Radtiz enough power to fight me in my SSJ2 form and even then it was only in his base form.

"...True,"Goku hummed in agreement as he remembered fighting his older brother for a second time. Goku wasn't sure if he could ever truly forgive Radtiz for what he did to him all those years ago. With Vegeta it was slightly different but his own brother, his own blood had tried to kill his son...it angered him even now."But if they learned how to use Ki or if Superman learned an actual fighting style and started training then he could become a powerful Time Patroler..."

"They're not really what we're looking for, Goku."Chronoa told the Saiyan with an apologetic smile getting a small pout from him in return.

"Awww, why not? I want to fight against a Kryptonian. With all their strength they get from a yellow sun then I'll take him to Namek with three suns and then we can have a serious spar to see who's the stronger warrior..."

"And DESTROY Namek in the process!"

"….We can just use the Dragon Balls if we do."

"The Dragon Balls are not meant to be used on silly pointless wishes..."

"But I've seen a few Time Patrolers wish for a new outfit before."Goku pointed out innocently causing the cute Kai's cheeks to tint in embarrassment at that…..damn her employees for making her look stupid in front of the Saiyan.

* * *

 **Universe Three**

"Now I'm MAD!"The God of Destruction roared out as his purple aura exploded violently around him, causing the road where he was standing to shake rapidly before it began to crack, the entire area began shaking, the glass in the buildings and cars began to vibrate before they gained small cracks that with every second got bigger and bigger before they smashed into a millions pieces that turned to a million pieces as they hit the ground, giving the illusion of a glass floor, the vehicles began to fly through the air, smashing against the buildings in the area.

Kara and Karen's breath hitched as they felt their throats go dry as they could only watch as they felt the power radiating of the God of Destruction that only seemed to increase with every passing second with the purple flame aura got bigger and bigger,"Arghhhh!"Superman roared out as he shot from next to his cousins and towards the God of Destruction, causing the ground to rip apart from the force and speed of the Earth raised Kryptonian.

Kal-El shot through the air and had both his first aimed forward, his cape blew in the wind behind him and his blue eyes narrowed as he approached the God of Destruction. He wouldn't kill him, he was better then both Beerus and Bardock, he would simply rough him up a bit to show him that crime never paid, then he would hand him over to the Lanterns to deal with him.

As soon as his first were about to collide with the cat-like God. Beerus grabbed both of his hands and caused the Kryptonian to stop mid-flight, that made the Man of Steel's eyes widen, as well as causing a small shock-wave as the power of the Krytonian strike was blocked by the immovable object that was Lord Beerus.

"You dare touch me? A God of Destruction, mortal?"Beerus asked dangerously with barely withheld anger with gritted teeth as he held Kal-El's fists in his hands before he began squeezing his hands, making Superman grit his teeth in pain as he planted his feet on the ground before he tried to squeeze back with all of his strength,"For that you must be punished...serverly."Beerus hissed much like a cat would before he began to spin the Kryptonain around making the pair look like a blur to the rest of the world.

Beerus after around thirty seconds of spinning around Superman finally let him go causing the Man of Steel to go flying away from the God and through one of the many buildings smashing through a wall then proceeded to go through building after building after building. Pointing his index and middle finger forward the God of Destruction fired a thin purple Ki beam in the direction of the Kryptonian.

Kara and Karen's eyes widened in horror as they watched as a large purple explosion shook the entire city destroying a portion of the city taking out buildings, roads and no doubt a few civilians who hadn't managed to escape from the blast radius.

"We have to help, Kal."Power-Girl told her younger counterpart who looked at her like she was crazy.

"Bardock beat me like I was nothing... _Bardock_! And he's simply a warrior from Universe Seven. How are we supposed to beat a _God_ of Universe Seven?...damn it! Why couldn't Kal just not stick his nose into Lord Beerus business?" Super-Girl asked her counterpart...she wasn't scared of anything. But this was beyond even her. If Kal the strongest being on Earth couldn't even land a finger on the Cat God then how was she supposed to?

"I know you're scared, Kara but we can't just let Beerus kill Kal and anyone else that gets in his way."Power-Girl told Kara softly seeing that she was scared about fighting a God of Destruction...she was to but she just didn't let it show."Now come on, time to show this God why you don't fuck with Kryptonian girls!"

Turning his head to the left he saw two young humanoid aliens come shooting towards him...what through the god through a loop was their Ki. They were exactly the same...no two people Ki's were the same, not even Twins like himself and Champa….Beerus quickly concluded that the two blonde girls were the same person just different versions of each other….interesting. Of course from what he could sense the girl in blue was slightly stronger then the older one in white.

The God dodged as weaved through the attacks of the two Kryptonians rather effortlessly as his hands rested behind his back (much to the annoyance of Karen) they way he dodged the attacks with such grace and elegance it was as if he was dancing with them."Stand still!"Karen growled as she tried to land a punch on the God of Destruction who smirked at her.

"Are you tell me that's all the power and speed a Kryptonain has?"Beerus mocked the Kryptonain,"How disappointing...I guess the only beings that can truly spar against me are the Saiyans and Whis..."

"Argrhhh! That does it!"Karen finally had enough, nobody and she meant nobody mocked Karen Starr and got a way with it!

Shooting forward and leaving her younger counterpart behind Power-Girl eyes glowed red as she used heat vision on the God of Destruction who raised his hand to block the attack with the blast unfazing him. Lowering his hand Beerus had a bored expression on his face as he waited for the Kryptonain to attack.

Moving back Beerus began lazily dodging and weaving through Karen's punches and kicks. Taking a deep breath Karen used her super breath pushing the God away from her. Karen capitalized on this as she shot forward and embedded her fists into the Gods stomach and flew forward and through the buildings. Power-Girls eyes Glew red as she fired heat vision at his chest as she continued to fly the God through the buildings throughout metropolis smashing through each one causing the rubble from each building to go falling to the floor.

" _ **Power Girl, what're you doing?!**_ "The voice of the Martian Manhunter asked telepathically giving the Kryptonian a slight headache.

"What does it look like?"Karen grunted back as she continued to use her heat vision on the God of Destruction who hadn't made a noise even with the intense heat hitting his chest.

" _ **Your little stunt could've killed hundreds of civilians in Metropolis...**_ "

"I'm not a child, J'onn! I know what I'm doing!"Karen shouted back at him in her mind."You're not my superior!"

" _ **I never said I was, Karen.**_ "

Beerus finally decided that the time for games was over he caused the two of the them to stop in the air making Power-Girl head hit his chest which felt like hitting a steel wall. Looking up the Kryptonian gulped as she saw the God glaring down at her.

"….I've dead aren't I?"

Beerus didn't answer her then before Karen could react he gave her a strong knee in the stomach making her cough out a mouthful of blood and spit as well as being winded...she felt like she had just been kneed by Darkseid a hundred times in the stomach. The God of Destruction then began to relentlessly punch the Kryptonian in the stomach making her gasp as she felt her air leave her lungs.

Resting his palm on her stomach Beerus looked into the busty blondes eyes and fired a large purple Ki blast making her scream in agony as the beam completely covered her and burned through her leotard and began burning her flesh.

Kara finally found Lord Beerus and Power-Girl location while seeing a large purple explosion in the skies as well as hearing Karen scream in agony. Super-Girl could only watch as Karen fell out of the skies and down to the ground. Flying down after her counterpart Kara flinched at the state she found Karen in, her stomach had burn flesh, portions of her leotard had been burnt away showing of her skin...luckily her breasts were still hidden and her eyes were barely open.

Kara looked up to see the God of Destruction gazing down at the pair of them."For your punishment for attacking a _god_ I sentence you to…..death" Kara paled as she watched the god spread his arms out with a two medium flaming spheres appearing in each hand then brought them up above his head creating what looked to be a miniature sun then lobbed it at the pair of Kryptonian. Kara eyes Glew red as she fired a stream of heat vision at the attack in hopes of pushing it away...only to no avail."Karen please get up!"Kara begged her counterpart as she continued to fire her heat vision at the energy attack that was slowly getting closer and closer to her.

Meanwhile pushing the rubble off of him was Superman. Looking up into the skies he felt the solar rays heal his injuries from the God of Destruction...much to his relief. He hadn't expected to be taken out so quickly...well it would happen again." _ **Kal-El can you hear me?**_ "

"J'onn?"

" _ **Kara needs your help, immediately. Beerus had launched some kind of miniature sun at her in the heart of Metropolis..**_."

"WHAT!? What are they doing there?!"Superman exclaimed as he shot into the air and headed towards the heart of the city that he protected...that's when he saw it. It was no less then a sun...a red one at that. If it was a red one then would he lose his powers and be powerless like the Kryptonians on Krypton were?

" _ **Karen forced the God of Destruction into the heart of Metropolis when she flew the two of them through a couple of buildings a few minutes prior.**_ "The Martian explained making the son of Jor-El grit his teeth in annoyance and fear for his cousins and the people of Metropolis.

"Understood, J'onn. I'm heading there now…."Anything else that Clark might of said was interrupted by a white blur that shot passed his and soared towards where Beerus, Kara and Karen were located and he had a feeling just who it was….hopefully he wasn't on the Gods side.

* * *

Kara used ever bit of strength that she had to try to push back the miniature sun that the God had sent her way. If that thing hit the planet then he had a feeling that their wouldn't be a planet left to defend. Her ears picked up a whistling sound from behind her before she heard somebody land beside her.

"Kal?"

"Afraid not, blondy."A very familiar voice answered. Despite the situation she found herself in Kara smiled at hearing his voice. If anybody could beat Beerus then it was Bardock."I need you to hold that attack off for a little while longer."

"What do you think I'm doing!?"

"Want me to answer honestly?"

"...Just do something!"

Cupping his hands together the son of Radtiz powered up his uncle signature move,"Kaaa...meee...haaa...meee...HAAAAAAA!"Bardock pushed his hands forward making the Kamehameha wave rocket forward and collide with Beerus's attack.

This was the scene that Superman arrived to see,"Kaio-Ken x 10!"He watched as the Saiyan was covered in a crimson red aura, his muscles increased and the strange blue beam increased in size and began to push the miniature sun above the city of Metropolis and away from the planet surface.

Coming out of the Kaio-Ken Bardock looked over to the injured Power-Girl and walked over to her."Come to brag about your superiority?"Karen asked with a small growl as she glared up at the Saiyan who smirked at her in return.

"I can if you like?"The Future Warrior snarked back,"Perhaps if you spent more time training rather then flashing your breasts to the public then you'd actually be able win a fight without brute force?"

"…."Karen remained silent as she continued to glare at the enemy of the Justice League how had been causing them trouble since he had arrived. She watched as he reached into his armor and pulled out the brown bag that he had on the Watchtower when he first arrived.

Bardock reached into his brown bag and pulled out a sensu bean for the injured Kryptonain, crouched down next to her, lifted her head up gently."Open your mouth."

Karen did as ordered and opened up her mouth...instead of like in the moives where the man would gently place the treat on her tongue and she would eat it seductively, Bardock threw the bean into her mouth making her cough as it hit the back of her throat."There don't say I never gave you anything."

Looking up into the skies the Future Warrior looked up at the God of Destruction who was looking down at the Saiyan Warrior with the pair remaining silent as they kept their gazes on Earth other….something that unnerved Kara and Karen who had all her injuries healed and was now back on her feet...she felt like she had just flew by the suns to heal her injuries.

"Lord Beerus."

"Bardock."

* * *

 **And cut! Well here the next chapter of the Future Warriors New Journey. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Let me know if I should continue to story or Re-Write it to make it better then my current version.**

 **Not much to say other then review.**


	9. Birth Of A Legend

**The Future Warriors Next Journey**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Xenoverse or Young Justice in anyway shape or form they belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

 **Earth, Metropolis**

It was eerily quiet as the Future Warrior and God of Destruction of universe seven gazed at each other in silence, neither revealing of what the other was thinking...something that alarmed the trio of Kryptonain's who could only speculate what the pair of universe warriors were going to do next. Then what could they do to stop their conflict if it came to that? Lord Beerus had shown that not even Superman, Earth strongest hero could match his strength….and then there was the Saiyan Warrior, Bardock who was clearly suppressing his _true_ power during his encounters with the Justice League and Super-Girl.

Karen meanwhile was infuriated with both herself and Bardock. Herself because she had never felt so powerless and weak against anybody….it dwarfed even how she felt when she and Huntress went up against Darkseids army in her universe after the majority of the League had been decimated by the God of Apokolips and his forces. What vexed Power-Girl the most however was being saved by that smug bastard, Bardock.

Maybe she was still a little sour at their initial meeting when he had called her a hag when all she had done was be friendly to him….plus there was his constant remarks about her breasts and dressing like a whore. There was nothing wrong with how she dressed, thank you very much. So what if she showed her _twins_ of a little bit, they often distracted her opponents that gave her the perfect opportunity to knock them down a peg or two.

"Lord Beerus."Bardock greeted finally speaking after the long period of silence that had appeared ever since he had saved both the Kryptonians and Metropolis from the God of Destructions wrath...something that even his twin brother, Lord Champa, the God of Destination of Universe Six tried to avoid if he could.

"Bardock."Beerus returned coolly to the Future Warrior still steaming at both the Strawberry Sundee being stolen from his grasp and the audacity of the _man_ with the S on his chest for manhandling him and trying to order him around like he was his property. He was a God of Destruction and had been for millions of years. He had been chosen personally by Lord Zeno, the King of Everything, beside his (Beerus) brother Champa to become the gods of destruction of the twin universes 6 and 7.

"I was wondering when you'd make an appearance."He added as he descended towards the ground and landed directly in front of the son of Radtiz."Better late then never I suppose."The destroyer uttered as he looked around at the carnage that he had caused. Not that he cared of course! Foolish mortals should know their place when they came to dealing with gods."Now where is that blue costume wearing fool? His punishment for laying a hand on me is the death penalty."

"You can't!"Kara cried out before she covered her mouth with her hands, clearly not meant of said that out loud.

"What did you say?"Beerus sneered at the blond haired humanoid alien."Are you telling me? A God of Destruction what I can and can't do?"He asked dangerously. Before Kara could start writing her will, Bardock appeared beside her and wrapped his arm across her shoulders making the young teen turn scarlet.

"Apologies, Lord Beerus. You'll have to forgive my woman. She was a rather timid thing before I met her. I've been trying to make her more assertive in both social and private life….and seeing as I didn't think that she'd ever meet you I never prepared her how to address a God of Destruction."Bardock apologized sincerely to the God. Super-Girl meanwhile glared her ocean blue eyes at the Saiyan for implying that she was _his_ woman….perhaps if she knew more about him and he played his cards right. Then again considering that he was an enemy of the League and her cousin didn't like him then it would probably be impossible to date him.

"Hmm, well she is forgiven this one time then."Beerus grumbled as he sent a glare to Kara who tried and failed not to cower under said glare and unconsciously moved closer to Bardock."Though next time I won't be so lenient with her disrespect."

"As I said, Lord Beerus. I've been trying to make her more assertive and so she got quite the mouth on her, something that she uses on a dai…."Whatever ever Bardock might of said was silenced as both Kara and Karen punched his arms that earned grin from the Saiyan.

"Sorry, I guess that is private information, eh?"He snickered getting equally menacing glares from the Kryptonians before he gained a serious expression."But with all due respect Lord Beerus, what're you doing here? We both know that there are laws strictly forbidding other Gods of Destruction or even other deities that aren't apart of the Time Patrol from entering each others universes. It upsets the natural balance after all."

"I know that!"Beerus exclaimed rather dramatically as he pointed his finger directly at the Saiyan Warriors face."Did you honestly believe that I Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction would let something as significant as that slip my mind!?"

"….You forgot didn't you?"Bardock asked rather straightforward then rubbed the back of his neck."Who exactly is the God of Destruction of this universe and is he as tolerant as Lord Belmod? I'd rather avoid a battle between the gods."Bardock admitted before he smirked devilishly." Although I wouldn't be against the idea of sparring against a pair of gods."

"Ahem! Well that is _precisely_ why I am here."Beerus revealed after clearing his throat,"I hear that you're on the trail of Zowa..."

"Towa."

"And seeing that she has your partner under her control,"The God of Destruction continued apparently not hearing Bardock correct him."Then I need to ensure that you haven't slacked off on your training."

"Didn't realize you cared about my well being?"The Son of Radtiz uttered sarcastically as he averted his attention over to the wrecked Metropolis...there was nothing he could do about it now. He wasn't entirely sure if this universe had a set of Dragon Balls, there was certainly no Lookout there, he had searched the planet for any sign of Earth guardian but came up wit nothing. It was highly probable that neither Saiyans or Namekian existed in that Universe. The Kryptonians replacing the Saiyans and the Martians replaced the Namekians.

"Oh don't misunderstand, Lord Beerus's intentions, Bardock."A very familiar voice announced from behind the defender of time, making Bardock, Kara and Karen look behind them to see Whis floating over towards them before he landed gracefully beside the God of Destruction." He simply knows that as long as Towa is active that she'll make a formidable opponent thanks to her Dark Magic...of course what will make her a threat even to the Gods and my fellow Angels is if she gains enough Kili to break the seal on the Demon Realm and turn herself into a Demon God, well Demon Goddess to be more precise."Beerus growled at.

"Like Demigra then?"Bardock asked getting a look of amusement from the Angel.

"What? Did you honestly believe that there was only one Demon God in existence?"Whis questioned the Future Warrior who averted his glance.

"No….but I was hoping."The Saiyan uttered with a small pout getting a smirk from Kara."I'd rather not have to deal with an entire pantheons who're trying to erase everything in existence and restart the multiverse and shape it to their liking like old Demi tried too."

"Hold up!"Karen raised her hand interrupting Bardock and Whis's conversation."Some guy tried eradicate the multiverse?"

"Yeah."Bardock shrugged like it was no big deal.

"What happened to him?"

"I killed him."Bardock shrugged once again earning a glare from Power Girl.

"Killed him?"

"Must be an echo."The Son of Radtiz muttered."Yes I killed him, I suppose that you have a problem with that, woman?"

"Damn right I do!"Karen exclaimed with a scowl directed at the Time Patroller who looked uninterested with her pacifist ways."You can't just outright murder people!"

"Didn't you just hear that he tried to erase the entire multiverse?"He drawled out to Kara's counterpart."If I hadn't you, Kara, Supertool, everyone you've ever known would have been killed or worse remade in his image...and trust me blondy you wouldn't want that."

"You didn't have to kill him."Supertoo-um Superman announced from behind the Saiyan just as he landed on the ground. As soon as he did, Kara swiftly removed herself from Bardock and moved a few paces away from him."You could've imprisoned him..."

Bardock snorted at that."And what, hand over the responsibility to somebody else?"He ridiculed the Man of Steel's thinking as he turned round to look at the Kryptonian."Bide our time for another seventy five million years and hope that somebody has the power to defeat Demigra, place him back into his prison then simply repeat the action every seventy million years or so?"He asked incredulously."And just hope that the Future Time Patrollers managed to succeeds otherwise he'll reshape the multiverse as he sees fit?"

"Perhaps you'd like to live in a universe where you cousins are nothing more then slaves who's purpose in life is nothing more then sex slaves, their entire lives consist of servicing men and women who need a _release_? And you know what? They'd be content, for they'd know no other existence but following and answering Demigra's every demand? "Kara shuddered at the very thought of that."What about you mother? Your lover? They'd all be his for his amusement. The inhabitants of the would be his toys, That is the hell I have saved you from Kal-El."Bardock finally finished his rant. Kara looked frightened of such a reality existing. Karen looked at the Saiyan warily, not believing that such an atrocity could ever happen.

Clark however for the first time since he had met the Saiyan had been left speechless at his little _speech_. He didn't want to even imagine a reality where his friends, family or even those on Earth that he had dedicated his life into protecting were nothing more then objects to this Demigra. Who was he anyway? Was it possible that he was the counterpart to Darkseid? Both seemed scarily similar to what he had heard.

"I don't care about any of that!"Beerus's voice suddenly took Superman from his musings."He's dead and if that Towa appears I'll eradicate her from existence…."He stated before turning his attention to Bardock and pointed his finger directly at him."You however are stalling, my old student. I came to this universe so that I could test that you have the necessary power to handle Towa once she appears. I won't be denied my spar."

"I'm not stalling,"Bardock quickly objected."We should however move away from the city."He added as he looked around the slightly damaged city of Metropolis."Unless you _don't_ want me to go all out then we can stay here. That's fine by me, I just thought that it would be a wasted journey for you otherwise, and considering..."

"Fine!"Beerus barked which was rather ironic considering that he resembled a humanoid cat."Decide where you'd like our battle to take place."He ordered the Saiyan of his universe impatiently as he tapped his foot on the ground."I grow tired of all this pointless talking."

"How about…."

* * *

 **A few hours later…**

Bardock Rolled his shoulders as he awaited for his and Beerus's spar to initiate. He was currently standing in one of the vast, isolated deserts in Egypt, that way they wouldn't risk killing any innocent bystanders that happened to get in their way during their battle. Sure a few pyramids would no doubt be demolished but they had been around ling enough, plus who really went and visited those old relics anyway?

A gentle breeze blew past the two, making Bardock's spiky raven hair drift to the side. The Saiyan of universe seven's eyes drifted over to the right where the League were standing, waiting patiently for the battle between the Saiyan and God to commence. Superman, Wonder-Woman, The Flash, Super-Girl, Power-Girl, Batman, the Team and Superboy who had woken up around half an hour ago after his beating from Whis.

"Okay when the spar going to begin!?"Wally staged whispered to the others."They've just been standing there looking at each other for the last ten minutes."

"Have patience, Young man."Whis chastised the young Speedster."They're waiting for the right moment to begin, well at least Bardock is."Whis explained to Wally, the others meanwhile listened in."Bardock has battled against beings that can destroy planets, solar systems and even galaxies with ease, and Lord Beerus dwarfs all of those, so Bardock knows he can't just rush in head fist into this battle...he has come far from how he originally started out."

"Are all the beings of your universe honestly that powerful?"Kara asked as she swallowed a lump in her throat. Looking over at Bardock she couldn't help but be worried about his safety. Sure he might of kicked her ass when he was testing her but he had every opportunity to kill her or worse when he knocked her out. Instead he brought her back to the watchtower and handed her over to Kal. Then when she thought that she was going to die at the hands of Lord Beerus he had been the one to save her. Not Karen, Kal or even the League. So honestly she didn't believe that he was the monster that the others of the League had painted him as.

"Not every sapient being are that powerful Miss Zor-El. However the warriors that dedicate their lives to fighting and training are certainly stronger then those that reside on _your_ Earth."Whis informed the young Kryptonian with a kind smile."Of course across the multiverse there beings stronger then me, such as in Universe Twelve there resides a mortal that is stronger then even the Gods of Destruction."

"Seriously?"Robin asked while simultaneously not trying to show fear and trepidation of such a being existing. Whis merely nodded, something that made him gulp."I'm so whelmed."

"What about the Saiyans?"Diana finally decided to ask the question that had been on everybody's mind."Are they all as powerful as Bardock?"

"They had the potential to be."The Angel confessed to the Amazon Princess.

"Had?"Batman pressed on hoping to uncover more about Bardock past and how powerful his race truly was. He had come up with nothing when he tried searching for the term Saiyan, so he came up with two conclusions. One was that the Saiyan race didn't exist in their universe due to the Kryptonain's replacing them. Two was that the Saiyans did exist but they weren't even in the industrial era as of et, hence why they were stuck on their planet.

"Dead I'm afraid."Whis informed the Dark Knight, though he didn't sound all that remorseful about an entire race being extinct."As well as Planet Vegeta. The only full blooded Saiyans remaining are Kakarot or Son Goku as he was renamed by his adopted grandfather who adopted after his parents sent him to Earth as a baby."Clark was intrigued at that."Prince Vegeta, the son of vegetas last King and finally Son Bardock, nephew of Goku."

"How did they die?"Clark couldn't help but ask the Angel. He wondered if Planet Vegeta suffered the same fate as Krypton, he assumed that it was due to the fact that this Kakarot was sent to Earth just like he was.

Raising his staff, Whis banged it on the ground causing images to appear above them before they found themselves in the void of Space. They all saw hundreds of soldiers wearing armor that was of a similar design that Bardock wore. They had strange eye pieces on and what looked to be cannons on their forearms. And right in the middle of them was a lone battered warrior.

He had spiky midnight black hair that resembled a palm tree with a red headband tied around his forehead, onyx black eyes, a healthy tanned skin with a slightly narrow face with a nasty gash on one cheek that was bleeding heavily and stood 5'10. He was wearing damaged green armour that showed of his muscular body that caused the young heroins to blush slightly at the rather handsome and primal looking man.

"The warrior you're currently seeing is Bardock."

"Looks nothing like him."Wally was smacked in the back of the head by his uncle for interrupting.

"Sr."Whis continued as if Wally hadn't spoke at all."Father of Radtiz and Kakarot, husband of Gine and grandfather of Gohan, Goten and Bardock Jr. The Saiyan who despite being seen as crazy for trying to warn his people that the planet was going to be destroyed, went out alone to fight against the hundreds of soldiers that treid to halt his approach and finally Frieza. The one responsible for destroying Planet Vegeta...with a single attack."

"Impossible!"

"Why would he do that?"

"What could he hope to gain by eradicating the Saiyans?"

"He's a monster!"

"He can't be that powerful….right?"

Meanwhile with Bardock and Beerus, the two continued to look at each other, uncaring what the others were talking about before Beerus finally spoke."I agreed to your request, boy. So you will fight me at full power and if I think for a second that you're holding out on me I'll destroy you. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."Bardock nodded, of course he was slightly pissed at the League interference. Beerus was hard to deal with normally but a pissed off one was the stuff of nightmares."But I have another request."

"Another!?"

"Just a little one."He quickly spoke up."Instead of jumping straight to my highest transformation I'd like to show them,"Bardock nodded his head to the League and the Team."my power, maybe that way they'll leave me alone."

"Very well, but be quick!"Beerus snapped at the Saiyan getting a smirk from him before Bardock turned his gaze over to the others, who looked back at him once they saw he was looking at them, Kara gained a lump in her throat when her eyes met his and his smirk got bigger.

"Your gonna love this...trust me."Bardock said with a smirk that Vegeta would be proud of,"What your seeing now is my normal state or base form as I call it."

"Base form?"Superboy repeated as he looked over at the Saiyan, the others (aside from Whis) also wondered what he meant too before their question was answered as Bardock roared out causing the entire area to quake violently and a luminous green ball to surround the Saiyan. Once it died down Bardock seemed to be replaced with an entirely new beast. Standing in his place was a 7'0 monster that had spiky green hair to it with a few bangs spiking up on his forehead, his eyes turned a dark green eyes and a golden/green flame aura surrounded him.

"This is known as Mastered Legendary Super Saiyan or MLSSJ."Bardock revealed in a much more baritone and primal tone."I'm one of the few Legendary Super Saiyans that have managed to control this form. And this." And this,"Bardock body clenched before his hair became even more spiky and ridged, his eyes turned a darker green colour, his golden/green aura increased, gained blue static that surrounded him and his muscles became even more defined.

"This is known s a Super Saiyan that has ascended passed a Super Saiyan...or you can just call this a LSSJ2,"The Son of Radtiz told the group with a deep rumbling snigger, though his voice sound more edgy, more of a growl to each word.

"So he changed his hair and he's a little taller big deal."Karen snorted as she crossed her arms under her bust."As if any of that's going to help him."

Bardock simply sniggered again."Just wait, Hag."Powergirl gritted her perfect teeth at the Saiyan. She was certainly no hag, thank you very much. Many considered her beautiful, both on Earth and across the galaxy. And yet this bastard had the gall to call her Hag! She'd ring his neck once he was finished with his Spar.

"So, he's finally reached the next level?"Whis hummed quietly."Interesting."

"Next level?"Diana quizzed the anger that stood beside her.

"Indeed."He nodded in return."Bardock as a LSSJ2 managed to battle and win against Demon God Demigra who processes Demon Ki, something that is the equivalent of God Ki. Their have only been two other people that have done that in the past. The first was the mortal in universe twelve and the other being Vegeta from Universe Seven who was enraged when Lord Beerus smacked his wife,"Diana, Kara, Karen, Artemis and Megan glared at the Angel at that."In retaliation for slapping him."He added swiftly.

"And this!"Bardock suddenly announced as he clenched his fists."Is to go even further BEYOND!"

 **And cut! So finally I have written another chapter! Sorry for such the long wait. Each time I was going to update I always told myself I'd do it tomorrow, that turned into tomorrow, then tomorrow again. I'll deficiently try to update again soon. Also aside from the hair, aura, eyes and height, Bardock appearance doesn't change, due to him mastering his Legendary form, hence he doesn't look like he's on steroids.**

 **Now after much consideration I have finally worked out a power level comparison for this story thanks to . Now I'd like to remind everybody that these are their Earth-16/Young Justice versions, so they're nowhere near as powerful as their comic versions.**

 ** _Multiverse Level_**

 _ **Towa**_

 _ **Mira**_

 _ **Demigra**_

 _ **Xeno Goku**_

 _ **Xeno Vegeta**_

 _ **Whis**_

 _ **Lord Beerus**_

 _ **Multi-Galaxy Level:**_

 _ **Future Warrior**_

 _ **Future Trunks**_

 _ **Star Level:**_

 _ **Time Breaker Kryptonian**_

 _ **City Level:**_

 _ **Superman**_

 _ **Wonder Woman**_

 _ **Super-Girl**_

 _ **Power-Girl**_

 _ **Martian Manhunter**_

 _ **The Flash**_

 _ **Building Level:**_

 _ **Superboy**_

 _ **Miss Martian**_

 _ **Street Level:**_

 _ **Robin**_

 _ **Batman**_

 _ **Kid Flash**_

 _ **Artemis**_

 _ **Anyway please review.**_


	10. Discontinued

**The Future Warriors New Journey (Discontinued)**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Xenoverse or Young Justice in anyway shape or form they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Hello! SSJ Lone Wolf here. Been a while since I updated this story, over a year to be precise… doesn't time fly? But on a serious note the reason for my hiatus on this story is because I just lost interest with this story; hell even though I got tired of it I still tried to write up the next chapter every day I got off work, but after spending hours on writing said chapter I hate how it looks or how its reads and scrap it all.

I do however plan to write up a new DBX x Young Justice fanfiction but instead of having the Future Warrior encounter the Justice league like he did in this story he'll be doing his own thing making a name for himself before he meets them. Sure he'll encounter the odd leaguer from time to time but he won't be meeting the entire league right of the bat.

The pairing for this story was originally going to be Oc x Supergirl and possibly Power Girl, but this time I might include Donna Troy seeing as both my Saiyan and Donna are from a warrior race.

Also I would like to address this review.

 **Great Saiyaman54: Are you one of those whiny fan boys that couldn't stand the fact that Goku lost to Superman so you made this fic to calm yourself?**

Well maybe you never saw my note at the bottom of the last chapter or couldn't be bothered to read it, either way it seems you saw red when I rated the Dragon Ball characters above the DC one; but I'd like to point out one little thing for you…..I said the YOUNG JUSTICE Superman! Not the PRE-CRISIS, POST CRISIS, NEW 52 or the KINGDOM COME version but the weaker cartoon version.

Tell me what feats has Superman, Wonder Woman or even the Flash shown in Young Justice that could match their comic book counterparts? Has Superman held a blackhole? Has he held the Earth for days on end without much strain?...maybe think about that instead of attacking me because I had Beerus beat the Man of Steel, Kara and Karen.

But enough ranting!

I'll try to have the new story up as soon as possible.


End file.
